Una pequeña historia de vampiros
by belzer
Summary: Basada en la obra Carmilla del maestro Sheridan Le Fanu. Cap. 12 listo. Finalmente llegamos al final de la historia, la cual espero haya sido de su agrado. Solo advierto que algunas escenas del final estan un poquito fuertes. El nombre del cap. lo dice
1. Un primer miedo

**Capítulo 1**

**UN PRIMER MIEDO**

Mi nombre es Sakura y mi apellido no es necesario ponerlo en este momento. En este momento he llegado a la conclusión de que aquello que viví en mi juventud no debe ser callado ni ocultado. Les revelaré un secreto que he silenciado duarnte muchos años, esperando que les sirva de advertencia si se encontraran en una situación así. Que el cielo los ampare si ese es el caso.

Creo que debo comenzar por el principio y describirles todo sin omitir muchos detalles. Me remonto a mi pasado, casi como si fuera mi presente.

En Estiria, aunque no éramos muy ricos o de la nobleza, habitábamos un pequeño castillo o _schloss_. Una pequeña renta en esta parte del mundo da para mucho. Nuestros ingresos apenas nos pondrían entre los más ricos de esta región.

Nunca he visto la tierra donde nació mi padre, puesto que nací aquí. El perteneció al ejército austriaco y cuando se retiro, obtuvo una pensión relativamente generosa. Eso sirvió para comprar ese pequeño castillo y sus dominios. Una ganga.

Nada podía ser más pintoresco o solitario que este sitio. Se yergue sobre una pequeña prominencia en un bosque. El camino muy viejo y estrecho se extiende sobre el puente levadizo, jamás levantado en mi tiempo, rodeado por un fozo habitado por diversos peces cuyos nombres no recuerdo. Sobre todo esto el _schloss_ mostraba su fachada gótica, así como sus innumerables ventanas y sus torres. He dicho que es un sitio muy solitario. Juzguen si no. El bosque en el que se encuentra nuestro castillo se extiende quince millas hacia la derecha y doce a la izquierda. El pueblo habitado más cercano esta a unas siete millas a la izquierda, y el castillo habitado más cercano es el del viejo general casi a veinte millas a la derecha.

He dicho _el pueblo habitado_ más cercano, porque a tan solo veinte millas hacia el oeste, es decir, hacia el castillo del general hay un pueblo en ruinas, con su curiosa y pequeña iglesia, ahora sin techo, en cuya nave se encuentran las tumbas esculpidas de la ahora extinta familia Daidouji, que en otros tiempos también poseyó el igualmente desolado _château_ que, en lo más denso del bosque, domina esas silenciosas ruinas. Respecto al abandono de ese lugar tan pintoresco, existe una pequeña leyenda al respecto que les contare después.

Contaré ahora cuan minúsculo era el grupo de personas que habitábamos el castillo. Mi padre, que es el hombre más amable del mundo, pero que ya ha comenzado a envejecer, y yo misma, que en ese entonces contaba con solo diecinueve años. Mi padre y yo constituíamos la familia en el _schloss_, ya que mi madre, que era una dama estíria, tenía ya varios años que había fallecido. A ellos debemos agregar la servidumbre, así como ciertas visitas esporádicas de algunas amistades de mi edad o de algunos de nuestros "vecinos", por así llamarlos, ya que vivían como a seis o siete leguas del castillo. Como podrán notar era una vida muy solitaria.

Ahora creo conveniente contarles el primer recuerdo conservo a pesar de estos años, y eso es porque es uno cuya impresión es tan terrible, que jamás podré olvidarlo. Tal vez consideren que el relatarlo aquí no valga la pena, pero cuando llegue el momento ustedes entenderán el porque. Habrá sido cuando no tenía poco más de seis años, y sucedió en el cuarto de los niños; claro, que solo se le llamaba así por costumbre, puesto que yo era la única niña en el castillo. Esa noche en particular me desperté y no encontré ni a mi niñera o alguna doncella que me hiciera compañía. Eso no me asustó, ya que yo era una de esas felices criaturas a las que se les mantiene en ignorancia sobre fantasmas, espectros, u otros terrores nocturnos. Sin embargo, el hecho de encontrarme sola y desatendida me molestó bastante, por lo que comencé a gemir como preparación a un desgarrador llanto, pero entonces, de forma inesperada, vi a mi lado un rostro muy dulce aunque desconocido para mí, perteneciente a una joven dama. Al verla me sentí bastante reconfortada. Ella se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo a su ser. La calidez que emanaba me ayudó a conciliar el sueño nuevamente y en poco, ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

Me desperté con una sensación similar a que dos agujas se me hubieran clavado profundamente en el pecho y eso me hizo gritar muy fuerte. La dama retrocedió con sus ojos fijos en mí, para luego deslizarse al suelo y, según creí, esconderse debajo de la cama.

Estaba asustada por primera vez y por eso aullé con todas mis fuerzas. La niñera, una doncella y el ama de llaves llegaron muy rápido, y al escuchar mi historia parecieron tomarla a la ligera, pero aún para mi edad pude darme cuenta que sus rostros habían palidecido de ansiedad, sentimiento reflejado en la exhaustiva revisión que hacían en el cuarto; revisando en el armario y debajo de las mesas. Incluso revisaron mi cama y pude oír como la doncella le decía al ama de llaves -Si. Aquí se siente tibio. Como que alguien mas se ha tendido aquí y no es usted.-

Después de eso me revisaron el pecho justo donde dije haber sentido esa horrible sensación. Me dijeron que no tenía nada en realidad, pero aún así pasaron la noche en mi habitación, y una sirvienta se quedó a hacerme compañía todas las noches hasta que cumplí los catorce años. A la mañana siguiente, estaba yo completamente aterrorizada, y mi padre hacía todo lo posible en consolarme, puesto que no deseaba estar sola en ningún momento. El me decía que solo había tenido un mal sueño; incluso una de las sirvientas me dijo que había sido ella la que se recostó a mi lado, lo que me tranquilizó un poco, pero en parte sospechaba que ese asunto había sido mas grave de lo que me decían, aunque por mi edad no imaginaba que tanto. Digo esto porque ese mismo día llegó un sacerdote que, después de hablar con mi padre y las doncellas y demás encargadas de mi bienestar, se acercó a mí y me pidió que juntos rezáramos una oración que hasta la fecha no he olvidado.

He olvidado toda mi vida anterior a ese suceso, y recuerdo bien poco de lo acontecido durante el resto de mi infancia; pero el recuerdo de esa noche permanece aún aterradoramente presente en mi mente, acompañandome por el resto de mis días.

Continuará...

Hola a todos. Despues de un pequeño receso que use para escribir algo de Shaman king, he vuelto con algo que, si bien solo es algo basado en un libro, no por eso va a resultar mas facil. Por eso les pido disculpas si notan que algunas cosas estan algo mal, pero les prometo que para el próximo capítulo la situación mejorara favorablemente. Claro que me refiero al estílo del fic, pero la historia por si misma se pondra aún mas interesante. Espero sus reviews para checar tanto mis aciertos como mis errores. Buena suerte y nos estaremos leyendo.


	2. Una huesped

**CAPITULO 2**

**UNA HUESPED**

Ahora voy a contarles algo que va a necesitar de toda su credibilidad para que lleguen a creerla. Pero no solo es cierta, sino que es algo de lo que yo misma he sido testigo ocular.

Era un hermoso atardecer de verano y mi padre me invito como era costumbre, a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de aquel pequeño claro en el bosque que se abría frente al _schloss_.

-El general no va a poder visitarnos como nos había anunciado anteriormente.- dijo mi padre repentinamente.

Eso me entristeció un poco; no tanto por que disfrutara demasiado de la visita del general, sino porque esperaba conocer a una pupila suya que lo acompañaría. Chiharu Mihara era su nombre, y el saber que era casi de mi edad me emocionaba mucho. Por eso esa noticia no me sentó bien en ningún sentido.

-¿Y cuando vendrá entonces?- le pregunte a mi padre.

-No vendrá hasta pasado el otoño. No antes de dos meses como más pronto.- respondió.

-Pero sabes Sakura, ahora me da gusto que no hayas conocido a Mademoiselle Mihara.-

-¿Pero por que dices eso padre?-

-Porque la pobre damita a muerto. Me había olvidado de que no te lo había dicho antes, pero es que no estabas en la sala cuando llegó su carta.-

Eso me impresionó mucho ya que en cartas anteriores, si bien el general había mencionado que ella no se encontraba tan bien como quisiera, nunca se dio a entender que fuera algo mortal.

-Aquí esta la carta del general para que la leas. Temo que cuando la escribió se encontraba en un estado cercano al desvarío. Solo eso explica la forma en que la escribió.-

Nos sentamos en un banco algo tosco, debajo de unos tilos mientras el sol se ponía, lo cual me permitiría leer la carta. Era tan sorprendente y tan contradictoria que tuve que leerla dos veces, la segunda en voz alta a mi padre, pero ni siquiera así la comprendía del todo, como no fuera suponiendo que el dolor le había trastornado la mente.

"He perdido a mi hija, puesto que como tal la quería. Durante los últimos días de la enfermedad de mi amada Chiharu no pude escribirle. Antes no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía. La he perdido y ahora lo se todo, pero temo que muy tarde ya. Murió en una completa paz y con la inocente esperanza de alcanzar el cielo, colmada de bendiciones. El diablo que traicionó nuestra confianza y nuestra ciega hospitalidad lo ha hecho todo. Pensé que recibía en mi casa a la inocencia, la alegría, a una compañera encantadora para mi perdida Chiharu. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Que tonto fui! Doy gracias a Dios de que mi niña no haya sabido nunca la causa de su cruel sufrimiento. Se ha ido sin imaginar siquiera el verdadero origen de su mal y la maldita pasión del agente de su desgracia. Dedicaré lo que me queda de vida a aniquilar a ese monstruo. Me dicen que puedo esperar para cumplir mi noble y piadoso propósito. En este momento apenas tengo una luz para guiarme. Maldigo mi arrogancia, mi soberbia, ¡Mi obstinación! ¡ME MALDIGO YO MISMO!... Todo, demasiado tarde. Ahora no puedo escribir concentradamente. Desvarío. En cuanto me haya recobrado lo suficiente iré a investigar algunas cosas al respecto, pero eso me conducirá a Viena y podría llevarme varios meses. Hasta entonces lo veré... eso, si usted me lo permite. En ese momento le contare con más detalle todo eso que apenas me atrevo a poner en papel. Adiós. Rece por mi hasta entonces."

Al terminar de leer la carta no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas por Chiharu Mihara, que aunque no había llegado a conocer, sentí una tremenda pena por su lamentable muerte. Para ese momento el sol había caído y mi padre y yo nos disponíamos a regresar al castillo, pero desde luego nos demoramos un poco por andar comentando lo que habría podido llevar a un hombre tan cuerdo y cabal a escribir semejantes desvaríos. Cuando ya casi habíamos llegado al puente del _schloss_ nos encontramos a la institutriz a cuyo cargo estaba. Su nombre era Kaho Mizuki y era una mujer sumamente hermosa, además de inteligente. Hablaba dos idiomas perfectamente y yo no dudaba de su capacidad para enseñar. Además era hija de un psicólogo o metafísico, o algo así.

-La luna luce especialmente brillante esta noche ¿no crees Sakura?- dijo en cuanto nos vio.

-Si. Todo es tan hermoso en esta noche.-

-Cuando la luna brilla tanto como ahora, quiere decir que hay mucha actividad espiritual.-

Mi padre y yo reímos inocentemente de aquel comentario, y habría dicho algo para responderle, pero un ruido comenzó a llamar nuestra atención. Después de un momento nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba del tren de viaje de alguna persona importante. Dos jinetes encabezaban el cortejo, después de ellos paso un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos, y detrás de ellos pasaron otros dos jinetas. Eso era un espectáculo interesante para nosotros, puesto que era un sitio muy poco transitado, pero se hizo mucho más interesante cuando los caballos que tiraban el carruaje entraron en pánico y se desbocaron. En ese momento escuchamos un lamento femenino que venía de dentro del carruaje, el cual no detuvo su loca carrera sino hasta que las ruedas del carruaje se atoraron con las raíces de un árbol, dando como resultado que la carroza se volcara de una forma espectacular, a la vez que estremecedora.

El carruaje quedo con dos ruedas para arriba y dos de los caballos en el suelo. Mientras los criados se encargaban de desenganchar a los caballos, una dama salía trabajosamente del volcado vehículo y muy preocupada, debo agregar. Cuando nos acercamos para ver si podíamos ayudar en algo, vimos que de la carroza sacaban a una jovencita que se encontraba inconsciente, dato que mi padre confirmó después de que pidiera permiso a la dama que parecía ser su madre y se le hubiere dado. Por cierto que creo que es prudente describirla para que se den una idea de cómo es esa dama: era alta y usaba un vestido de terciopelo negro, además de que se veía sumamente preocupada.

-Dios. ¿Acaso hubo otro ser nacido para semejantes desgracias? Aquí estoy, en medio de un viaje de vida o muerte, donde la pérdida de algunos minutos puede significar la pérdida de todo. Y mi pobre criatura, completamente malherida. No creo que soporte el largo viaje que se tiene que realizar. Dígame, gentil caballero ¿Dónde se encuentra el pueblo más cercano? Tendré que dejarla ahí mientras se restablece y no la volveré a ver sino hasta dentro de cuatro meses.-

Me sujete a la ropa de mi padre le susurré levemente -Dile que la deje aquí, con nosotros. Por favor.-

-Si Madame acepta dejar a su hija aquí al cuidado de la mía y de su buena _gouvernante_ como huésped, le aseguro que nos estaría concediendo una distinción y una obligación, y la trataríamos con todo el cuidado y la dedicación que la situación amerita.-

-Yo no puedo hacer eso caballero.- respondió la dama. -Sería abusar de su generosidad y amabilidad.-

-Sería en realidad concedernos un gran favor. Mi hija acaba de sufrir la desgracia de una terrible contrariedad, y si confía a esta joven dama a nuestro cuidado, le aseguro que será su mejor consuelo. El pueblo más cercano esta muy lejos de aquí, y carece de un lugar apropiado donde pueda dejar a su hija. Si su viaje es en verdad tan importante como dice, lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar a su hija a nuestros cuidados y partir sin la menor preocupación.-

Para ese momento, el carruaje ya estaba listo para partir. La dama se acercó a su hija por un momento, le dedico una mirada, no lo suficiente mente cálida según yo, y luego ella y mi padre se movieron a un lugar donde ella parece haberle dicho algunas cosas. Después de dos minutos la dama se volvió a acercar a su hija, le susurró algunas palabras que no oímos, para después volver a subir al carruaje. Una vez a bordo, los jinetes de vanguardia comenzaron a moverse, los conductores del carruaje arrearon a los caballos, seguidos rápidamente por los jinetes de la retaguardia.

Continuara...

La historia esta comenzando a tomar forma poco a poco, pero aún faltan algunos detalles de estilo que corregir. Pero no se preocupen; trataré de hacerlo. Ahora responderé los reviews que me mandaron en el capítulo anterior:

Kirita Kasugi: Si te dejé intrigada la vez anterior, supongo que este capítulo también cumplió con ese propósito (Solo espero que te guste un poco la intriga). Respecto al libro que estoy adaptando, te puedo decir que en verdad es excelente. No veo ningún problema en que lo leas, de hecho lo disfrutara, pero lo malo es que sabrás como acaba este fic (No pienso cambiar el final original. Sería destripara mas la obra del maestro Le Fanu mas de lo que quizás ya lo hago).

black cherry: Me gustó que me dijeras que te gusta como escribo. En verdad gracias.

Aneth: Si todo sale como espero, habras leido el review que te mandé, y como te dije ahí, te agradezco mucho por tomarme en cuenta. Por cierto, si recibí los besos y me supieron como a la miel más exquisita que un mortal puede probar.

Nalene: Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, pero no te preocupes. Esta historia se va a poner mejor con cada capítulo.

Miyozku: Tus reviews son como tus historias: deliciosos. En verdad me pondrá muy feliz saber que estarás siguiendo esta historia. Espero ver más de ti por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes y esperando que le saquen todo el jugo que puedan a la vida, que para eso es. Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. See you.


	3. Comparamos observaciones

CAPITULO 3

COMPARAMOS OBSERVACIONES

Seguimos el _cortège_ con la mirada hasta que se perdió en lo profundo del bosque, y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje se desvanecieron bajo el suave cobijo de la noche. Podríamos haber pensado que lo que habíamos vivido en ese momento era un sueño pero allí estaba, como prueba de que lo acontecido había sido realidad, aquella joven, que por cierto recupero el sentido justo en ese momento.

Yo no pude verla, al menos no directamente. Solo vi como alzaba la cabeza como queriendo observar todo a su alrededor. Después oí una voz muy dulce preguntar quejumbrosamente

-¿Dónde esta mi mama?- La señorita Kaho comenzó a consolarla con algunas palabras. -Tranquila, tranquila. Estas a salvo y entre gente que te cuidará muy bien.-

-¿Pero donde estoy exactamente? ¿Qué lugar es este? No veo el carruaje. ¿A dónde se fueron todos?- Según la señorita Kaho le iba respondiendo a sus preguntas ella parecía recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos.

Cuando me acerqué a consolarla también, mi padre me detuvo y me dijo -No te acerques ahora Sakura. La pobre se encuentra muy abrumada y no es conveniente que hable con más de una persona a la vez por el momento.-

Desanimada por lo que mi padre me dijo, me decidí a entablar una conversación con ella en cuanto estuviera instalada en una habitación. La forastera se incorporó con ayuda de la señorita Kaho y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Mi padre ya había mandado llamar a algunos sirvientes para que recibieran a nuestra linda huésped y la condujeran a la que sería su habitación, al tiempo que mando a otro a buscar a nuestro médico de cabecera que vivía a dos leguas del _schloss_ para que pudiera verificar el estado de salud de nuestra inesperada invitada.

Mientras tanto mi padre y yo pasamos a la sala donde habitualmente tomábamos te para esperar a que el médico llegara. Aprovechamos ese momento para intercambiar opiniones sobre lo que había ocurrido hacía solo unos momentos.

-¿Qué le parece nuestra huésped señorita Kaho?-

-Me gusta muchísimo. Parece que es muy amable y tierna, además de ser sumamente hermosa. Y su voz. Parece como la de un ángel.-

-Me muero de ganas de subir a verla. Estoy tan emocionada.-

-Vamos Sakura. Solo espera un poco mas, al menos hasta que llegue el médico y diga que es posible que la veas.-

-Hoeee.-

-Cambiando un poco de tema.- dijo la señorita Kaho. -¿vieron que horribles sujetos eran aquellos lacayos? En verdad que tenían mal aspecto.-

-Es cierto.- respondió mi padre. -Unos tipos tan feos y de aspecto tan vil como jamás había visto en toda mi vida. Espero que no vayan a robar a esa infortunada dama en el trayecto. Sin embargo debo reconocer que son unos tipos listos. Arreglaron todo en solo unos instantes.-

-Imagino que están así por el viaje que han realizado. Esa dama si que tenía una gran urgencia en continuar con su viaje. Creo que la joven dama a nuestro cuidado nos podrá explicar todo en su momento.-

-Creo que no será así, señorita Mizuki.- respondió mi padre con una extraña sonrisa, como si nos ocultara algo.

Apenas estuvimos a solas, le suplique a mi padre que me lo contara todo, pero el no necesitaba ser apremiado de ninguna manera.

-No hay necesidad de ocultarte las cosas a ti mi querida Sakura, así que te lo diré todo. Se mostraba un tanto reticente a dejar a su hija a nuestro cuidado argumentando que tenía una salud muy delicada y nerviosa, aunque no era propensa a alucinaciones u otro tipo de ataques.-

-Papa. Eso no era necesario que lo dijeras.-

-Pues ya se dijo. Que se le va a hacer.- dijo mi padre riéndose. -Y puesto que deseas saberlo todo, te lo contaré, aunque en realidad es poco. La dama dijo lo siguiente: "_Estoy haciendo un viaje de importancia **vital**, rápido y secreto; volveré por mi hija dentro de tres meses; entre tanto, ella guardará silencio acerca de quienes somos, de donde venimos y del motivo de nuestro viaje_." Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Cuando dijo la palabra "secreto" me miró fijamente a los ojos de una forma muy fría y severa. Espero no haber cometido una estupidez al asumir la responsabilidad de esa joven dama.-

Abracé a mi padre en ese momento y le dije -No es ningún error padre. Por el contrario, pienso que es más bien una bendición, además de una inesperada alegría para mí.-

-Es verdad. No sabes cuanto te quiero hija mía.-

-Y yo a ti, papito.-

El médico llegó hasta cerca de la una, pero yo aun seguía despierta, puesto que ardía en deseos de ver a nuestra invitada y saludarla en persona, siempre que el médico lo autorizara. Cuando este bajó a la sala nos dio un informe muy favorable de su joven paciente: Su pulso era normal y se veía perfectamente bien. No parecía tener alguna herida de gravedad y la conmoción nerviosa de que había sido presa al principio, había desaparecido sin dejar huella, por lo que no le haría ningún mal recibir alguna visita. Ya con esa autorización envié a un criado a que le preguntara si podría ir a verla. La respuesta fue que nada le daría mas gusto. Pueden estar seguros de que subí en el acto a su habitación.

Ella se encontraba hospedada en una de las habitaciones más hermosas del castillo, finamente decorada con cortinas de color lila y una sobria pero elegante tapicería. Había velas junto al lecho, y ella se encontraba de pie junto a este. Su bonita figura se encontraba envuelta solo por un suave camisón de seda, bordado con flores. ¿Qué fue lo que, al llegar al lecho y habiendo iniciado mi saludo, me obligó a detenerme e incluso a retroceder dos pasos? Se los diré: Vi el mismo rostro que me había visitado aquella horrible noche de mi infancia; que se mantenía fijo en mi memoria y sobre el que tanto había cavilado con horror durante largos años, incluso cuando nadie sospechaba que lo hacía. Era un rostro bonito, incluso hermoso, además, tenía esa misma expresión melancólica. Pero esa expresión cambió pronto a una extraña sonrisa de identificación. Después de un largo minuto de silencio, _ella_ habló. _Yo_ no podía.

-¡Es maravilloso!- exclamó. Hace doce años vi su rostro en un sueño, y desde entonces me ha obsesionado.-

-¡Maravilloso en verdad!- repetí yo, superando con esfuerzo el horror que durante un rato me había cortado el habla. -Hace doce años, en sueño o realidad, yo _vi_ su rostro. No puedo olvidarlo. Ha permanecido en mi memoria desde entonces.-

Su sonrisa se había dulcificado. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera podido tener de extraño o siniestro, había desaparecido, y sus mejillas ahora lucían hermosas y llenas de vida. Eso me tranquilizó y me animó a seguir con el saludo que había tratado de iniciar. Mientras comenzamos a hablar, me atreví a tomarla de la mano, ella respondió con un ligero apretón y eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco.

-Debo contarle mi visión respecto a usted. ¡Es tan extraño que tanto la una como la otra nos hayamos soñado, viéndonos tan claramente como ahora, claro, siendo en ese entonces unas niñas! Tenía seis años y me despertaba de un sueño confuso y perturbador. En ese momento me pareció que no me encontraba en mi habitación, sino en otra que parecía estar amueblada de una forma más rústica y tosca. Los lechos se encontraban vacíos y eso me incomodó un poco. Me arrastraba rumbo a la ventana por debajo de una de las camas, cuando escuché un grito. Me incorporé un momento y entonces la vi a usted. Si. No me cabe la menor duda. Igual de hermosa; con ese hermoso pelo castaño y esos encantadores ojos como esmeraldas, y unos labios... tus labios... tú, tal como estas ahora. Tu mirada me fascinó. Me encaramé a la cama y te rodeé con mis brazos y ambas nos dormimos, según me pareció. Después escuche nuevamente un grito. Al abrir los ojos te vi gritar con mucha fuerza. Eso me asustó y me deslicé al suelo, en ese momento me pareció que perdía el conocimiento y al despertar de nueva cuenta, me di cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en mi habitación. Jamás pude olvidar ese rostro; tu rostro. Sin duda tú eres la dama que vi en ese entonces.-

Fue entonces mi turno de narrar mi versión de lo que pasé esa noche, no sin el asombro de mi nueva amiga.

-No se cual de las dos debería de asustarse mas de la otra.- dijo volviendo a sonreír. -Si fueras menos bonita, tendría un verdadero motivo para asustarme, pero siendo como eres y siendo ambas tan jóvenes, tan solo tengo la sensación de haberte conocido hace doce años y tener ya un derecho a tu intimidad; casi como si estuviéramos destinadas a ser verdaderas amigas por toda la eternidad. Me pregunto si tú te sentiste tan extrañamente atraída a mí como yo a ti. Nunca he tenido una amiga... ¿Habré acaso encontrado una?- suspiro y sus hermosos ojos se posaron sobre mi.

Lo cierto es que si sentía algo extraño respecto a esa linda forastera. Me sentía, así como decía, "atraída hacia ella", pero también sentía algo de repulsión. Sin embargo en esa rara mezcla de sentimientos, el que prevalecía era el de atracción. Realmente me fascinaba; ¡es que era tan hermosa y tan indescriptiblemente atractiva! Aun así percibí en ella un cierto cansancio, obvia consecuencia del accidente de hacía ya unas horas, por lo que me apresuré en darle las buenas noches.

-El médico piensa- añadí -que no deberías dormir sola esta noche. Una de nuestras doncellas más dóciles pasará la noche en la antecámara para velar tu sueño.-

-Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero temo no poder aceptar esa proposición. No necesito ayuda... Y te confesaré lo que en verdad me aterra: Es el miedo a los ladrones. En una ocasión asaltaron nuestra casa y mataron a dos de nuestros sirvientes. Desde entonces siempre duermo con mi habitación cerrada con llave, además de hacerlo sin ninguna compañía. Noté que hay cerradura en la puerta. Supongo que podrás perdonar este capricho mío.-

Antes de retirarme me dio un ligero abrazo y me susurró al oído -Buenas noches, querida. Es muy duro separarse de ti, pero buenas noches. Se que mañana, aunque no muy temprano, volveré a verte.- Se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro y mientras yo salía, ella murmuraba una última vez -Buenas noches, mi querida amiga.-

Yo me sentía en ese momento muy halagada por la confianza tan grande que me mostraba, aunque sentía que era un tanto inmerecida. Era obvio que ella trataría de que ambas fuéramos muy buenas amigas.

Continuara...

¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Para este momento tal vez ya imaginen quien es nuestra invitada. Si no es así, no se preocupen. En el siguiente capítulo sabrán quien es. Y si ya adivinaron quien es, tampoco se preocupen. El siguiente capítulo los sorprenderá aunque sea un poco. Ahora pasemos a lo que sigue. Responder reviews:

Celina Sosa: Me da gusto el volver a saber de ti. Lo malo es que cuando tu review llegó, ya había terminado de subir el capítulo dos. Lo que no se es si tu siguiente review también llegará un poco tarde (el del cap. 2), pero se que de todos modos tu estarás leyendo esto hasta el fin, o al menos eso espero. Gracias y disculpa por no incluirte a tiempo.

kanna lune: Hello. Espero que este capítulo te guste y te ayude a imaginar hacia donde va esto, que en este momento puede ser a donde sea. Ahora lo malo: No se donde se puede conseguir el manga de Escaflowne. De hecho, hasta donde se, solo existe en anime, pero no te mintieron respecto a su calidad. Es una autentica obra maestra de la animación, no solo japonesa, sino a nivel global (Se nota que me gusto. ¿O no?). Esta magníficamente animada y soberbiamente musicalizada. Se que se puede conseguir en DVD en ciertas tiendas especializadas. Si vives en México, puedes ir a tiendas como Tower o Mix up, pues luego ahí las tienen. En México DF, puedes buscar, además de estos sitios, en tiendas especializadas en comics y manga como Comicastle o Mundo Comics. Si no eres mexicana, simplemente trata de buscar alguna tienda de este tipo en donde vivas. Espero haber sido de alguna utilidad y buena suerte.

ultimate spider: No esperaba ver un review tuyo y francamente me da mucho gusto. Espero que esta historia te resulte de interés. A partrir del siguiente capítulo veremos algunas cosas un tanto... más interesantes (pero no muy gruesas. Todo sabe mejor en dosis pequeñas)

Nalene: Puedes ver que la historia empieza a tomar un poco de rumbo, aunque aún va algo lento, pero no te preocupes. Si este capítulo te dejo buen sabor de boca, el próximo te gustará mas. Gracias por los besos. Según yo saben como el roció matinal.

Y si, estos son todos. Siento que son poquitos, pero en fin. Roma no se construyó en un día. Llegaran mas y los esperaré con ansias. También les digo otro detalle. Si ven algún error en el estilo o algo que no les guste, igual y díganlo en sus reviews. Es la única forma de saber si lo que hago es entretenido, si tal vez deba quedar anotado en los anales de la historia de los fanfics o si tal vez merezca ser quemado por fuego nuclear, cortesía de algún ataque terran (Amo Starcraft) Sin mas que decir, me despido deseándoles a todos muy buena suerte en todo lo que se propongan y que a la próxima abriré la sección de respuesta a los reviews con una frase de Starcraft. Los veré pronto.


	4. Sus costumbres

**CAPITULO 4**

**SUS COSTUMBRES**

Llegó el día siguiente y volvimos a vernos con mucho gusto. Su aspecto no perdía nada bajo la luz del día. En verdad lucía como la criatura más hermosa que la creación podía dar. Mas hermosa que lo que yo había visto jamás. Se me hacía imposible pensar que ese rostro pudiera haberme asustado alguna vez.

Ciertamente estaba encantada con ella en la mayoría de las cosas. En algunas otras no era así. Empezaré por describirla. Su estatura era un poco superior a la media entre las mujeres; era muy delgada y maravillosamente grácil. Sus movimientos eran lánguidos... muy lánguidos, pero nada que la hiciera verse enferma o que sufriera de un agotamiento crónico. Su tez era dulce y radiante, de facciones pequeñas y bellamente formadas. Poseía unos ojos obscuros, cuyos colores semejaban la amatista. Y tenía un cabello maravilloso. Recuerdo que solía pasar mi mano debajo de su pelo y luego lo dejaba caer mientras veía lo lustroso y brillante que era.

Pero como ya dije antes, había detalles que no me gustaban. Aunque su confianza me conquistó desde el primer instante, descubrí que respecto a su origen o la historia de su vida guardaba una reserva muy fuerte, que incluso se podría decir que era anormal. Tal vez debería haber respetado lo que la dama de negro, o sea su madre, había dicho, pero no existe deseo más infatigable y sin escrúpulos que el de la curiosidad, y no hay muchacha capaz de soportar le que otra muchacha frustre la suya. Además, ¿Qué daño hacía que yo supera una o dos casas mas sobre ella? ¿Es que no confiaba en mí? También había, según yo, una frialdad impropia para alguien de su edad en su sonriente negativa. Toda la información que pude obtener se resume a tres cosas:

Primera: se llamaba Tomoyo.

Segunda: su familia era antigua y muy noble.

Tercera: su hogar estaba rumbo al oeste.

No me dijo ni el apellido de su familia, ni cuales eran sus blasones, o donde estaban sus dominios o siquiera el país donde vivían. No vayan a imaginar que la importunaba constante mente con esas preguntas. Vigilaba las oportunidades que se podían presentar. Dos o tres veces incluso, me atreví a atacar directamente pero sin ningún resultado. Tanto las caricias como los reproches se perdían en ella. Pero todas sus evasiones eran hechas con tanta gentileza, e incluso con tanto apasionamiento, que era imposible seguir adelante y tampoco podía sentirme ofendida con ella por mucho tiempo.

Solía rodearme el cuello con sus lindos brazos y atraerme hacia ella. Entonces, mejilla con mejilla, murmuraba con sus labios a mi oído:

-Sakura, querida mía. Tu corazoncito está herido; no me creas cruel porque obedezca a la ley irresistible de mi fuerza y mi debilidad. Si tu querido corazón está herido, mi corazón turbulento sangra junto al tuyo. En el éxtasis de mi enorme humillación, vivo en tu cálida vida, y tú morirás... morirás, morirás dulcemente... en mi vida. Yo no puedo evitarlo. Así como yo me acerco a ti, tú también te acercarás a otros, y conocerás el éxtasis de esa crueldad que, sin embargo, es amor; de modo que por un tiempo no intentes saber algo más sobre mí y lo mío. Confía en mí con todo tu espíritu amoroso.- Y después de recitar estas palabras me apretaba más en su estrecho abrazo y encendía mis mejillas con sus dulces besos.

Sus modos y su lenguaje me resultaban muy extraños y desconocidos, y aunque deseaba librarme de esos abrazos, en esos instantes parecía como si me abandonaran mis fuerzas, pero afortunadamente esos locos arrebatos no se producían muy seguido. No tenía una idea exacta de lo que yo sentía en esos momentos, pero pienso que sería una curiosa sensación de adoración, así como de aberración. Se que suena paradójico pero así era. Les narro esta historia después de diez años de que me ocurrió y aún lo hago con una sensación de escalofríos, y al escribir aún me tiembla la mano. Pero no debo temer. Si con esto logro evitar que tragedias como la que me sucedió se repitan, bien vale la pena revivir esos momentos de terror y angustia.

A veces, después de una hora de prolongada apatía, mi extraña y hermosa compañera me tomaba de la mano y la apretaba cariñosamente, mirándome al rostro con unos ojos lánguidos y apasionados; respirando tan deprisa que su vestido subía y bajaba de una forma apresurada. Me parecía el ardor de un enamorado, me turbaba; era una cosa odiosa, y sin embargo también era irresistible. Me atraía hacia si y me susurraba casi sollozando:

-Eres mía, serás mía, y tu y yo seremos una para siempre.- Después de eso se dejaba caer a su silla, tapándose los ojos con sus manos y dejándome a mi temblando.

-¿Es que somos parientes o te recuerdo a alguien?- le preguntaba. - Quizá te recuerdo a alguien a quien amas, pero no hagas esto. Lo detesto. Te desconozco... me desconozco a mí misma cuando haces eso.-

Ella solo respondía con una sonrisa y luego volteaba su rostro a otra dirección. Estos arrebatos de pasión no eran tan comunes como podrían imaginar. De hecho, la mayor parte de las veces actuaba como si yo no significara nada para ella.

En ciertos aspectos sus costumbres eran algo extrañas, pero tal vez para ustedes no lo sean tanto. Solía bajar muy tarde. Generalmente no antes de la una. Se tomaba una taza de chocolate pero no comía nada. Luego salíamos a pasear como un simple haraganeo, pero casi siempre se agotaba muy rápido, por lo que o volvíamos al castillo, o nos sentábamos en las bancas que se encontraban entre los árboles. Esa languidez que mostraba físicamente contrastaba con su mente ágil. A veces mencionaba algún lugar desconocido para mí o alguna costumbre que yo ignoraba, por lo que deduje que su tierra natal estaba mucho mas lejos de lo que yo me imaginaba.

Una tarde mientras estábamos sentadas en una de los bancas, pasó cerca de nosotras un cortejo fúnebre. Era el de una muchachita, hija de uno de los guardias del bosque y que yo conocía de vista. Era la única hija de ese hombre que se veía notoriamente destrozado. Caminaba detrás del féretro, y detrás de el venían algunos campesinos entonando un canto fúnebre. Me levanté en signo de respeto y me uní al canto. En ese momento sentí un brusco tirón de parte de Tomoyo al tiempo que me decía con igual brusquedad. -¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo discordante que es?-

-Al contrario Tomoyo. Me parece muy dulce.- respondí molesta y apenada, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su actitud, y cuando me disponía a reiniciar mi canto ella volvió a interrumpir.

-Me rompes los oídos.- Dijo colérica mientras se los tapaba. -Además, ¿Por qué supones que tu religión y la mía sean la misma? Tus formas me hieren y odio los funerales. ¡Menudo alboroto por tan poca cosa! ¡Pues bueno, tú morirás... todo el mundo morirá y todos serán más felices cuando lo hagan! Por favor Sakura. Ya volvamos a casa.-

-Mi padre ha ido al cementerio junto con el sacerdote. Pensé que sabías que la iban a enterrar hoy.-

-¿A ella? No me molesto por campesinos. No se quien es.-

-Es la pobre niña que imagino ver a un fantasma desde hace dos semanas y había estado muriéndose desde ese momento hasta ayer, que murió.-

-No me cuentes nada de fantasmas o no dormiré esta noche.-

-Espero que no se esté acercando alguna plaga, porque también la esposa del porquerizo murió hace una semana e imaginaba que algo se le acercaba y la estrangulaba. Estaba bien la noche antes de comenzar a decir eso y murió en menos de una semana. Mi papa dice que se llega a alucinar cuando dan ciertas fiebres.-

-Bueno, su funeral habrá terminado y también el canto de su himno; y nuestros oídos al fin se libraran de esas discordantes y horrorosas notas. Me han puesto muy nerviosa. Siéntate a mi lado Sakura y por favor toma mi mano. Si, así. Apriétala fuerte... fuerte... más fuerte.-

Habíamos retrocedido un poco mientras hablaba y llegamos a otra banca. Ya ahí su rostro experimento un cambio que me aterrorizo por unos momentos. Tenía los dientes y las manos apretadas así como el ceño y los labios fruncidos mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza con un estremecimiento irrefrenable. Era casi como si luchara contra algo, alguna clase de mal. -¡AHHHHH!- Y todo concluyó con un grito desgarrador después del cual la histeria desapareció gradualmente.

-¡Mira bien Sakura! ¡Este es el resultado de estrangular a la gente con himnos! Sostenme, sostenme todavía. Ya se me pasa.-

Y exactamente eso sucedió: parecía como si no se hubiera perturbado en lo mas mínimo. Quizá por eso Tomoyo se mostró más animada y parlanchina de lo habitual mientras regresábamos al castillo. Era la primera vez que veía algo de esa fragilidad de salud de la que su madre nos había comentado; pero también era la primera vez que la veía mostrar algo similar a la ira. Ambas situaciones se disiparon como nubes de verano. Solo hubo una vez mas en que la vi mostrar un repentino arranque de furia. Se los contaré ahora.

Sucedió un poco antes del atardecer mientras ella y yo mirábamos por una de las ventanas que daba al patio del castillo, cuando vimos entrar a un pequeño jorobado que para mí resultaba familiar, puesto que pasaba por aquí una o dos veces al año. Llevaba una barba negra en punta y sonreía de extremo a extremo. Vestía un ropaje de colores escarlata y negro y llevaba varios cintos en los cuales iban atados diversas cosas. Traía un par de cajitas en las que iban guardados una salamandra y un dragón. Desde luego, no eran reales. En realidad solo eran trozos de mono, erizo, ardilla y pescado que estaban minuciosamente pegados. Cualquier incauto se lo habría creído. También traía un violín, algunas herramientas y un perro grande y muy peludo, pero este no se atrevió a cruzar el puente levadizo, sino que se quedó afuera y comenzó a aullar de una forma muy lúgubre. Estando ya el dentro, comenzó a tocar su violín y a bailotear de una forma desgarbada, pero que a mí me daba risa. Después se acercó a la ventana y comenzó cual merolico a ofrecernos sus servicios en diversas cosas, además de mostrarnos algunas curiosidades que traía en venta.

-¿No les gustaría a mis señoras comprar un amuleto contra el upiro, que según he oído, anda suelto como un lobo en el bosque? La gente muere a diestra y siniestra por ese mal, pero aquí tengo un encantamiento que nunca falla. Préndanlo en su almohada y podrán burlarse de el en su cara.-

Tomoyo compró uno y yo otro. Ciertamente ambas lo veíamos con diversión, o al menos yo así lo hacía. De repente me pareció que el vio algo desde donde estaba, porque en un segundo desenrolló un paquete con diversos utensilios de acero.

-Vea, mi señora.- dijo dirigiéndose a mí. -Entre otros oficios más o menos útiles, profeso el de la dentistería. ¡Maldito sea el perro!- interrumpió por un momento. -Aúlla de tal forma que mis señoras apenas podrán oír algo. En fin; Su noble amiga tiene unos dientes muy afilados. Desde donde estoy los he visto; pues si eso molesta a la joven dama, y yo creo que así es, aquí estoy yo. Aquí esta mi pinza; aquí están mi lima y mi punzón. Con ellos redondearé sus dientes y romos los haré. ¡No más dientes de pez, sino de hermosa joven que es! ¿Eh? ¿Acaso se ha disgustado la joven dama? ¿La he ofendido?- Y de hecho, la aludida estaba muy ofendida.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre Sakura? Le pediré que haga justicia. Mi padre ya lo hubiera mandado atar a la toma de agua para que lo azotaran con un látigo para caballos hasta cortarle la carne, y después hubiera mandado que le quemaran hasta los huesos con hierro al rojo con el blasón de nuestro castillo.- Se apartó de la ventana unos dos pasos, y en cuanto dejo de ver a su ofensor, su ira se disipó tan rápidamente como había surgido, hasta que finalmente se olvidó de todo el asunto.

Ya en esa noche, mi padre se veía un tanto abatido. Nos contó que había muerto otra joven en circunstancias muy similares a las que se estaban presentando. Esta vez era la hermana de uno de los campesinos de nuestros dominios. Los síntomas eran los mismos de las muertes anteriores.

-Todo esto debe atribuirse a causas naturales.- dijo mi padre. -Esa pobre gente imagina toda clase de supersticiones y se van transmitiendo unas a otras esas imágenes de terror.-

-Pero eso mismo puede aterrar a una como no es posible imaginar.- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo eso?- le preguntó mi padre.

-Tengo mucho miedo de imaginarme que veo cosas como esas. Ese simple hecho me aterroriza como si fuera una realidad.-

-Estamos en manos de Dios.- dije entonces. -Nada puede suceder sin su permiso, y el protegerá a los que lo aman. Es nuestro creador. Sin duda nos cuidará bajo cualquier circunstancia.-

-Creador. ¡Naturaleza!- me respondió Tomoyo. -Y esta enfermedad que invade al país es natural. Naturaleza. Todas las cosas proceden de ella, ¿o es que acaso me equivoco? ¿Qué acaso no es verdad que todas las cosas, sin importar su tamaño o aspecto obedecen las reglas de la naturaleza? Eso es lo que yo creo.-

Después de un momento de incomodo silencio, mi padre nos dijo que el médico vendría a darnos su opinión al respecto. -Los médicos nunca me han hecho ningún bien.- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Acaso has estado enferma antes Tomoyo?- le pregunté.

-Mas de lo que tú alguna vez hubieras estado.- me respondió.

-¿Y fue hace mucho?-

-Si, fue hace mucho tiempo; tanto que ya he olvidado todo, excepto que se trataba del mismo mal que esas pobres infelices padecieron antes de morir. Tampoco he olvidado mis sufrimientos y mi debilidad, pues hasta la fecha aún me aquejan.-

-¿Eras muy joven entonces?-

-Así es, pero ya no hablemos mas de esto mi querida Sakura. ¿Tú no te atreverías a herir a una amiga al recordarle los dolores del pasado?-

Aprovecho la ocasión para abrazarme por la cintura, ya que mi padre había salido de la sala para revisar algunos documentos.

-¿Por qué a tu papa le gusta asustarnos así?- dijo la hermosa jovencita.

-No le gusta querida Tomoyo. Eso es lo último que le gustaría hacernos.-

-¿Tienes miedo tu querida?-

-Pues claro que tengo miedo a eso.-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de morir?-

-Desde luego que si.-

-Pero no de morir así, sino de morir como lo hacen los amantes... morir juntos para vivir juntos. Las muchachas son como orugas mientras viven en el mundo, y finalmente se convierten en mariposas al llegar el verano, pero hasta entonces son como pequeñas oruguitas; cada una con sus propias necesidades.- Me quede bastante asombrada con esas palabras y estuve largo rato pensando en ellas.

Un poco mas tarde, llegó el médico. Era un hombre de más de sesenta años, por lo que esta de más decir que tenía mucha experiencia en el mal que aquejaba a nuestra región. Mi padre y el se encerraron en una habitación por largo rato. Cuando salieron, oí la risa de mi padre mientras decía: -Me sorprende eso de un hombre tan preparado como usted. ¿Y porque no me habla de una vez de cíclopes, grifos y dragones?- El médico sonreía y contestó mientras meneaba la cabeza: -Pese a todo la vida y la muerte son estados misteriosos, y sabemos muy poco tanto de una como de la otra.-

Conforme se retiraban, el volumen de sus voces disminuía hasta que no pude oír más. No sabía en ese entonces de lo que estaban hablando, pero creo que ahora puedo adivinarlo.

Continuara...

En Taro Adun, mis muy queridos y apreciados lectores. Tal como prometí abrí la sección de respuestas con una frase tomada de Starcraft. Esta frase en particular es una especie de saludo solemne que se dan los guerreros protoss, y les diría la traducción exacta, pero lamentablemente no se hablar el idioma protoss. El porque lo hice es simple: estoy de un excelente humor y eso me lleva a actuar de una forma un tanto simplona, aunque creo tomar a veces una actitud simplona ayuda a evitar ser devorado por las presiones de la vida diaria. Por cierto y volviendo al fic en si, ahora ya saben quien era nuestra chica misteriosa, aunque ni tanto. Pero como podrán ver la historia esta comenzando a tomar forma, pero aún será poco a poco y esto es porque de alguna forma estoy manteniendo el ritmo de la historia original. Esto lo hago para, en la medida de lo posible, no alterar o mutilar el sentido original de esta. Eso mismo explica el cambio de caracter de Tomoyo. Es solo por cuestiones de la historia. Espero que no se hayan ofendido, pero si quieren hacer reclamaciones al respecto las esperaré en sus reviews. Bueno. Ahora a lo que realmente importa: Contestar sus reviews:

Celina Sosa: Ciertamente no había mucha sorpresa respecto a Tomoyo, pero también veras algunas cosas más o menos interesantes. ¿Esperabas esas frases tan ardientes de su parte? Mil gracias por seguir esta historia.

kanna lune: Me agrada ser útil de vez en cuando. Y también me agrada que este fic te agrade. (Y ahora si que valen todas estas redundancias) Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.

ultimate spider: Se que este capítulo te agradará. Tal vez aún no haya mucho terror pero no creo que ese "acaloramiento" de la hermosa Tomoyo te decepcione, y sus costumbres... hasta donde yo se aún hay sol a la una de la tarde. Los pequeños misterios que le dan sabor a la vida. En lo personal no creo que ningún dulce valga tal castigo, aunque existen otros pequeños disfrutes que tal vez si los valgan.

Miyozku: Me da muchísimo gusto que estés siguiendo esta pequeña historia y que te guste tanto. Debo decir que me da algo de pena el que digas que mi historia es mejor que la tuya. Lo único que hago en este momento es adaptar una historia escrita en 1872 y tratar de no destrozarla en el proceso (A diferencia de lo que hicieron con "Yo, robot" de Isaac Asimov. Los escritores de la película la desbarataron tanto que el señor Asimov debe estar revolcándose en su tumba) ¿Historia review? Ahora si que estoy intrigado. Me muero de la curiosidad por saber de que se tratará. Cuídate.

Solitaria alma: Te agradezco mucho el review que me mandaste. Aún se me hace raro que alguien piense que soy tierno. No me acostumbro aun a escuchar o en este caso, leer, que alguien piense que soy tierno. Tampoco me considero alguien culto. Siento que aun me falta mucho por aprender, tanto en conocimiento como de la vida. También siento que debo aprender una cosa más: humildad. Gracias por el beso, que me imagino es tan puro como imagino que pura es tu alma.

Nalene: Temo tener que decirte que las piezas de este rompecabezas van a tardar un poco mas en encajar. Ciertamente el ritmo de la historia es un poco lento y siento que si lo acelero un poco mas se perdería la esencia de lo que el maestro Le Fanu escribió hace ya tanto tiempo. Solo espero que esto no te desanime ya que no sería lo mismo si dejara de saber de ti. Y respecto a Tomoyo pues... precisamente ahí esta buena parte del centro de la trama; incluso algunas partes de su conducta son contradictorias con lo dicho sobre los señores de la noche. Espero verte por aquí bastante raro mas, y se feliz.

Aneth: Que puedo decir. Me agrada halagar a las damas cuando tengo oportunidad, además de no hacerlo con palabras vulgares. La mujer es, según yo, la culminación de la creación. Espero leer más de ti y de tu historia. Me gusta como escribes.

Por el momento es todo de mi parte. Antes de que algo mas suceda les diré que apenas vamos por la cuarta parte de la historia, ya que trataré de mantener la estructura original, es decir, de llegar a dieciséis capítulos. Algunos largos, como este y otros cortos. Ya veré que se le puede hacer. Me despido de ustedes esperando que disfruten de todo lo que la vida nos puede ofrecer. Tal vez sea breve e ingrata pero vale la pena por el simple hecho de ser vida. ¡Sean muy felices! Es mi deseo de todo corazón. Bye.


	5. Un parecido maravilloso

**CAPITULO 5**

**UN PARECIDO MARAVILLOSO**

La noche siguiente llegó desde Gratz el hijo del restaurador de pinturas, del que solo diré que tenía un rostro fúnebre. Llegaba con una carreta cargada con dos grandes cajas llenas de pinturas que habíamos mandado restaurar. Puesto que, como ya mencione antes, vivíamos muy lejos de centros urbanos de importancia. Esa clase de visita producía entre nosotros una gran excitación pues era la única forma en que nosotros teníamos noticias de lo que pasaba.

Todas las cajas quedaron en el patio en lo que pasábamos a cenar. Una vez que la cena había concluido, las cajas fueron movidas al vestíbulo y entre varios ayudantes y algunas herramientas como cuñas y cinceles, se las ingeniaron para abrirlas, mientras nosotros éramos presa de una enorme expectación. Bueno, no todos. Tomoyo se encontraba viendo con una gran indiferencia como las pinturas eran sacadas una a una; todas eran pinturas bastante viejas que necesitaban del delicado proceso de la restauración; la mayoría de esas pinturas eran una herencia legada por parte de mi madre, o más específicamente, por la familia de la que ella descendía.

Mi padre tenía una lista donde se encontraban numeradas cada una de las pinturas, y cada que una pintura salía a la luz, se anotaba el numero de esa obra de arte. No sabía, y hasta ahora no se si esas pinturas eran en verdad buenas o no, pero indudablemente eran muy antiguas y tenían el enorme mérito de que yo las hubiera visto. Desde luego espero que no tomen esto tan en serio.

-Aquí tenemos una que no hemos visto.- Dijo mi padre. -No se alcanza a leer bien el nombre. Solo se distinguen algunas letras "o" y el apellido Daidouji y una fecha que es "1698".-

Yo recordaba bien ese retrato. Era como de 60 centímetros de alto y sin marco, pero estaba tan ennegrecida por el tiempo que ya no se distinguía nada. Pero ahora se encontraba tal y como si hubiera sido recién pintada. Al verla me sorprendí no solo por el hecho de que ahora parecía estar tan llena de color y vida sino por otro detalle: ¡Era la viva imagen de Tomoyo!

-Tomoyo, querida, esto es un milagro. Ahí te ves tan llena de vida, sonriendo, como si estuvieras a punto de hablar. ¿Qué dices, padre? Hasta el mismo color de amatista de sus ojos.-

-Es verdad, hija. Es muy interesante.- Pero mi padre dio poca importancia al hecho y continuó hablando con el hijo del restaurador sobre las otras pinturas.

-¿Al menos me darás permiso de colgarlo en mi habitación? Vamos; di que si.-

-De acuerdo hija. Si eso es lo que quieres.-

Voltee hacia donde estaba Tomoyo para ver su reacción, la cual fue de absoluta indiferencia. No dio la menor muestra de agradecimiento, o tal vez ni siquiera oyó lo que dije. Se encontraba sentada en un sillón, completamente hechada hacia atrás, mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos y sonriendo en una especie de éxtasis.

-Y ahora ya puedes leer con toda claridad lo que el texto dice, padre. Parece como si estuviera en oro. El texto dice "Motoko, condesa de Daidouji" y debajo esta una pequeña corona heráldica y debajo dice "1698 D.C.". Desciendo de los Daidouji; bueno, mi mama descendía de ellos.-

-¡Ah!- Dijo la dama de una forma muy lánguida. -También yo, según creo. Una ascendencia muy remota. Dime ¿acaso vive algún Daidouji?-

-Ninguno que lleve el apellido. La familia se arruinó en las guerras civiles hace mucho tiempo, según se, pero las ruinas de su castillo están a solo tres millas de aquí.-

-Que interesante.- dijo Tomoyo de una forma desinteresada. -¡Pero ya viste que hermosa luna!- Dijo esto al mirar por la puerta abierta del vestíbulo.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear un poco?- Dijo Tomoyo.

-Fue en una noche como esta en que tu llegaste aquí.- dije, y como respuesta ella suspiró y sonrió un poco.

Salimos al patio abrazándonos de la cintura y así caminamos hasta pasar por el puente levadizo.

-¿Y así estabas de pensativa cuando yo llegue aquí, mi estimada Sakura?- susurraba. -¿Estas contenta de mi venida?-

-Encantada. Mi querida Tomoyo.- le respondí.

-Y has pedido la pintura en la que tu vez un parecido conmigo para colgarla en tu habitación.- murmuro mientras apretaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su linda cabeza sobre mi hombro. -¡Que romántica eres Tomoyo! Si algún día me cuentas tu historia, de seguro que abra un gran romance en ella.-

Así, bajo esa luz de luna, me besó en silencio.

-Estoy segura de que tú ya te has enamorado antes. Incluso creo que ahora mismo tienes algún asunto sentimental en curso.-

-Jamás me he enamorado de nadie, y jamás lo haré.- Entonces susurró. -A menos que sea de ti.-

¡En verdad que se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna esa noche! Su rostro tenía una expresión tímida y extraña cuando lo ocultó entre mi cabellera dando tumultuosos suspiros que casi parecían sollozos, y puso en mi mano su propia mano temblorosa. Su dulce mejilla ardía contra la mía.

-Querida, querida mía.- murmuraba. -Vivo en ti y tú morirías por mí; te amo tanto...-

Me aparté súbitamente. Me veía con unos ojos de los que había desaparecido toda expresión, todo significado.

-¿Es que ha comenzado a hacer frió, querida? Estoy temblando de frío. ¿Acaso he estado soñando? Lo mejor es que regresemos. Si; eso es lo mas prudente con este frío que hace.-

-Pareces enferma, Tomoyo. Algo débil. Pienso que te caerá bien un poco de vino.-

-Si; tienes razón, Sakura. Ya comienzo a sentirme mejor. Tomaré vino. Eso me ayudara.-

Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta me dijo: -Espera un poco. Quiero ver esta hermosa luna contigo por última vez.-

Eso me hizo preocuparme por su salud. Sobre todo el pensar que hubiera contraído esa epidemia que asolaba la región. -Papa se afligiría mucho si algo te llegara a pasar. Has llegado a ser tan querida en este hogar como si fueras la hermana que nunca tuve. Podemos llamar al médico que viste ayer para...-

-No hace falta querida. Puede que sea muy hábil; pero mira, mi pequeña niña, ya me siento bien una vez mas. Solo ha sido un momento de debilidad. Solo eso y nada más. La gente dice que soy muy lánguida, y es verdad que no soy capaz de hacer grandes esfuerzos. A veces me cuesta trabajo caminar el mismo trecho que un infante de tres años recorrería sin problemas. Pero observa, Sakura. Observa lo rápido que me repongo.-

¡Y realmente era cierto! En unos momentos se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguimos platicando un rato más, pero ya no volvió a tener ninguna reaparición de lo que yo llamaba sus apasionamientos, es decir, de su loca forma de hablar y de mirarme que me turbaba e incluso me aterraba. Pero esa noche habría de pasar algo que me llevaría a pensar cosas que nunca imaginé que pensaría.

Continuara...

Hola a todos una vez más. Para este momento deben haber notado un pequeño error técnico de mi parte, que aunque tal vez no afecte demasiado la historia, tal vez si llegue a hacerlo. Pero eso tendré que dejarlo a su sabia opinión. Tambien se que el capítulo quedo corto en comparación con el anterior, pero como mencione antes, solo trato de seguir la estructura original de la historia. Pido sus disculpas en caso de que esta situación no sea de su agrado. Ahora respondamos sus reviews.

Celina Sosa: Como podrás ver tenemos suficientes frases para que Sakura se siga quebrando la cabeza respecto a Tomoyo, pero eso pronto dejara de ser algo de preocuparse. Te lo garantizo. Y en cuanto a Shaoran, aún no se en que forma lo llegaría a agregar, y eso si lo hago. Necesito tratar de buscar algún hueco donde el entre, porque en la novela original la chica no tenía novio, ni lo tuvo. Veré que se puede hacer pero por ahora no prometo nada en ese sentido.

JKatty: Me da gusto que te hayas animado a dejarme un review. Eso significa que si te gusta mi pequeña historia. Que puedo decir. Si existen los que creen que la hermosísima Tomoyo es un poco rara, pero en lo personal a mi me gusta tal como es. Ahora te contaré algo curioso. Cuando vi tu nick sentí que ya lo había visto en alguna parte, y finalmente recordé donde: Tu historia "Ojos que no ven" fue una de las primeras historias que leí y deje un review. Checa tu lista de reviews para esa historia y veras mi nick justo ahí. Ahora solo te pido un pequeño favorcito: ¡Por favor! ¡Actualiza esa historia! Te lo pido, te lo ruego. Please, onegai. Me muero por saber que va a pasar con Tomoyo ahora que conoció a Ami. Y me quedo con la opción b.

ultimate spider: No se si te aclaré tus dudas o te saque de onda mas todavía, pero no desesperéis. En el siguiente capítulo abra algo que espero sea más de tu agrado.

Aneth: Respecto a la bellísima Tomoyo se puede decir que por ahora solo es una chica demasiado... apasionada con Sakura, y los diálogos que tiene no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Volviendo al tema Shaoran, aún no se si lo incluiré o no, o si lo hago, ver en donde encaja. Se hará la lucha. ¿Crees ser insoportable? Yo no lo creo.

Nalene: ¿Crees que soy misterioso? Tal vez si lo sea. Después de todo algo que yo adoro es mi privacidad. Es raro que alguien sepa algo sobre mi, pero lo que siento que si vale la pena de decirse esta en mi profile, que por cierto voy a actualizar antes del sábado. Y eso es por una razón, que diré algunas líneas mas adelante. No tienes ni idea del gusto que me da que sigas esta historia. En verdad gracias.

Lyz: El placer de conocerte es todo mío. Es cierto lo que dices. Por como una persona escribe se puede llegar a saber mucho de su forma de ser. La novela en cuestión se llama "Carmilla" y es del escritor irlandés Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. Algunos consideran a "Carmilla" como una de las referencias obligadas en la literatura de vampiros. La otra es, desde luego, "Drácula" de Bram Stoker. Seguiré esperando tus reviews con mucho gusto.

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Solo daré un pequeño anuncio. Pienso remodelar mi profile y ponerlo al día. Así si sienten curiosidad por saber un poco mas de este, su humilde servidor, será tan fácil como dar uno o dos clicks. Ademas espero no solo actualizar este fic como lo hago cada semana, sino también iniciar dos historias y un one-shoot, pero en la sección de Shaman King. ¿Por qué hacer algo así? Es porque cumplo años el siguiente fin de semana. Asi es. 24 años y aún así me siento tan viejo a veces. Ya no los aburro mas así que los dejo por lo mientras y nos vemos la siguiente semana con mas de esta historia. Misma pagina, mismo lugar. Sean muy felices.


	6. Una extrañísima angustia

CAPITULO 6

UNA EXTRAÑISIMA ANGUSTIA

Cuando entramos al saloncito a tomar nuestro café y chocolate, Tomoyo ya se veía bastante repuesta. Tal vez por eso no quiso tomar absolutamente nada. Pronto se nos unió la señorita Kaho y entre las tres jugamos una partidita de naipes hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Mi padre aprovechó esa oportunidad para preguntar a Tomoyo si acaso había recibido alguna noticia de parte de su madre desde su llegada. Su respuesta fue no, y nuestra joven invitada no pudo evitar que una expresión de melancolía apareciera en su rostro. Mi padre le pregunto entonces si acaso tendría alguna dirección adonde escribirle.

-No sabría decirlo.- Dijo ambiguamente. -pero he estado pensando seriamente en que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Han sido demasiado amables conmigo; mucho mas de lo que yo me pude haber imaginado al momento de mi llegada. Me gustaría tomar un coche a primera hora de mañana que me lleve al pueblo más cercano, y ahí tomar la diligencia. Se donde la puedo alcanzar en última instancia, aunque no me atrevo a decírselo.-

-¡Pero usted no debe siquiera en pensar en esa posibilidad, señorita!- exclamó en ese momento mi padre, y debo agregar que eso me alivió mucho.

-No podemos admitir la idea de permitir su partida de una forma tan abrupta, y no consentiré en que usted se vaya de aquí, salvo si llegara a ser con el permiso de su madre, ya que ella tuvo la bondad de permitir que se quedara bajo nuestros cuidados. Me pondría muy feliz si supiera que tiene noticias de parte de su madre, y se que esa felicidad sería compartida por mi hija y todos los que vivimos aquí, pero esta noche además, lo que se dice de los progresos de la misteriosa enfermedad que ha invadido nuestra región es aun mas alarmante. Así que lo lamento, mi muy hermosa y apreciada huésped, pero no puedo pensar siquiera en que usted se vaya en este momento sin el consentimiento de su madre. Además, sufriríamos demasiado separándonos de usted para que consintamos en ello tan fácilmente.-

-Mil gracias, gentil caballero por su hospitalidad.- respondió Tomoyo sonriendo ruborosamente. -Pocas veces en mi vida he sido tan feliz como en su hermoso _château_, bajo los cuidados de su hermosa y maravillosa hija.- A esto mi padre le tomo la mano y la beso gentilmente, aunque según yo eso era algo anticuado. Después acompañe a Tomoyo a su habitación y nos pusimos a platicar un poco mientras ella se arreglaba para dormir.

-¿Piensas acaso por fin confiar en mí plenamente?-

Se volvió en redondo, me sonrió un momento, y continuo arreglándose sin decirme una sola palabra. -¿No vas a responderme? ¿Acaso solo piensas sonreírme?-

-Haces muy bien en preguntarme esto o aquello o cualquier otra cosa. No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero, ni tampoco una confianza mayor, pero estoy atada por unos votos terribles. Ninguna monja los ha hecho la mitad de terribles y aún no me atrevo a contar mi historia, ni siquiera a ti. Esta ya muy cerca el momento en que lo sabrás todo. Me creerás cruel y muy egoísta, pero el amor es siempre cruel y egoísta; cuanto más ardiente, más egoísta. No sabes lo celosa que estoy. Debes venir conmigo y amarme; hasta la muerte, o debes odiarme, pero seguir conmigo y odiarme a través de la muerte y después de ella. No existe la palabra indiferencia en mi apática existencia.-

-Y ahora te pondrás a hablar una vez más de ese modo tan absurdo, Tomoyo.- Dije apresuradamente.

-No lo haré, aun siendo tan tonta como soy y estando llena de caprichos y fantasías. Pero por el amor que tengo hacia ti, hablaré como una sabia. Dime, ¿has estado alguna vez en un baile?-

-No. ¿Cuéntame como son? Estar en uno debe ser realmente maravilloso.-

-Casi lo he olvidado. Fue hace ya tantos años...-

No pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario. -Vamos, no eres tan vieja, Tomoyo. No pudo haber sido olvidado tan fácilmente.-

-Es cierto.- me respondió. -Es solo que a veces los recuerdos pueden parecer lejanos, aún si se hubieran originado ayer. Puedo recordar algunos detalles... haciendo un esfuerzo. Veo todo como lo ven los buzos cuando están debajo del agua. A través de un medio ondulante y poco nítido. Ocurrió esa noche algo que obscureció la imagen y fijo en mi memoria sus colores. Fui casi asesinada en mi cama; me hirieron aquí.- y se llevó la mano al pecho. -y ya no he vuelto a ser la misma.-

-¿Estuviste a punto de morir?- Pregunté algo asustada. -Si. Muy cerca de morir... Un amor cruel... Un amor extraño capaz de arrebatarme la vida. El amor ha de tener sus sacrificios. No hay sacrificios sin sangre. Ahora vayámonos a dormir. Me siento tan fatigada... ¿Cómo podré levantarme para cerrar con llave la puerta de mi dormitorio?-

Se encontraba tendida sobre la cama, con sus manos entre sus preciosos cabellos ondulados, su cabecita sobre la almohada y sus ojos de amatista siguiéndome allí donde yo iba, con una sonrisa que se veía indescifrable. Le di las buenas noches, y me retiré fuera de su habitación con una sensación de incomodidad.

A menudo me preguntaba si nuestra hermosa invitada rezaba sus oraciones. Desde luego, yo jamás la había visto de rodillas. Por la mañana no bajaba sino hasta mucho después de nuestras oraciones matutinas, y por la noche jamás abandonaba el saloncito para unirse a nuestros rezos vespertinos. De no haber salido en una de nuestras charlas ocasionales el hecho de que había sido bautizada, hubiera dudado de que fuera cristiana. Nunca la escuche hablar de religión o cosas así. Si yo hubiera tenido un mejor conocimiento del mundo, esa antipatía no me hubiera extrañado.

Últimamente había nacido en mi la costumbre de cerrar con llave mi alcoba, igual que lo hacía Tomoyo en la suya. Es que me había dejado influenciar por todas sus historias sobre ladrones y asesinos que, incluso, me puse a revisar cada rincón de mi habitación para ver si nadie se había escondido, y no me fui a mi cama sino hasta que estuve segura de que yo estaba sola en mi habitación cerrada con llave. Además yo nunca dormía con la vela apagada; no desde aquella noche en mi niñez que les narré antes. Me quedaba confortada de esta manera y podía dormir con tranquilidad, pero los sueños atraviesan los muros como si estos fueran humo, e iluminan hasta las habitaciones más obscuras. Para ellos, un cuarto cerrado con llave no representaba mas reto que el de saltar un charco. Esa noche tuve un sueño que fue el comienzo de una extrañísima angustia.

No puedo calificarlo como pesadilla, porque tenía la plena conciencia de estar dormida; pero también tenía conciencia de estar en mi habitación, tendida en mi cama, tal y como estaba realmente. Vi, o imaginé ver, la habitación tal y como estaba, solo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más obscura. La vela, aunque estaba encendida, parecía que iluminaba cada vez menos. Entonces vi moverse algo por debajo de mi cama.

Al principio no pude ver que era exactamente esa cosa, pero no tardé en percibir que se trataba de un felino monstruoso, mucho más negro que la misma obscuridad. Calculo que tendría como unos cuatro o cinco metros de largo, ya que era del mismo tamaño que la alfombra; eso lo noté cuando pasó sobre ella. Rondaba la habitación de un lado para otro, poniéndome más y más nerviosa.

Finalmente la habitación se quedo completamente envuelta en la obscuridad y solo veía los ojos carmesí de esa monstruosidad. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez mas y mas aprisa. Sentí como brincó sobre mi cama y vi como sus ojos se acercaban a mi rostro. Entonces sentí un dolor punzante, como si dos agujas al rojo se hubieran clavado profundamente en mi pecho. Me desperté dando un agudo grito. Mi habitación se encontraba tan iluminada como de costumbre, pero cerca de la puerta vi una figura humana. Tan inmóvil que podría haber sido una estatua; ni siquiera parecía respirar. De repente me pareció que se acercaba más y mas a la puerta, hasta que estuvo junto a ella; en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ese ser salió como si nada. Después la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Me sentí aliviada y capaz de moverme. Lo primero que pensé es que Tomoyo me había jugado alguna broma, por lo que fui a revisar si se me había olvidado cerrar con llave. Corrí a ver si así era. Me horroricé al darme cuenta de que si estaba cerrada. Me metí a la cama de un salto y me tapé con las sabanas, y permanecí así, mas muerta que viva, hasta el amanecer.

Continuará...

Hola a todos. Esta vez debo empezar con algo que me llamó la atención: Es el hecho de que muchos de ustedes están confundidos respecto a ciertas cosas de la historia, e imagino que lo que mas los confunde es el comportamiento de Tomoyo. Nada me daría más gusto que aclarar todas sus dudas, pero pienso que si lo hago, echaría a perder más de la mitad del fic. Cuando el maestro Le Fanu escribió esta historia, era una época distinta. La gente no sabía mucho de vampiros y una lectura como esta en verdad los aterraba. Pero ahora casi todos sabemos sobre los vampiros de alguna manera, desde los mitos antiguos que existen desde antes del cristianismo, hasta lo que han escrito personas como Anne Rice, o bien, los libros del juego de rol de "Vampire: the masquerade" (Les he encontrado un gusto a los Tzcimize como no se imaginan) Lo que el autor buscaba o al menos, eso imagino, era desconcertar al público ya que por un lado, Carmilla, o en este caso, Tomoyo, presenta conductas típicas de un vampiro, pero a la vez, muestran otras que un vampiro es imposible de manifestar. El decir si es un vampiro o no puede resultar tan obvio, pero a la vez tan irracional, que uno acaba por confundirse. Solo puedo sugerirles esto: Disfruten de la historia así como va y mientras vayan armando hipótesis al respecto. Eso les ayudará a no revolverse tanto, y recuerden que en sus reviews pueden mandarme su opinión al respecto, ya sea positiva o negativa. Yo no soy de esos que les disgustan las críticas. Ahora vamos a responder sus reviews de forma más personal:

Aneth: Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver lo rápido que me mandaste un review. No es que seas despistada, solo que si no lo notaste es porque en cierta forma es algo sin importancia, pero a la vez es algo que me inquieta solo un poquito. Pero lo malo es que la mayor parte de los capítulos son cortos. Aun así espero no decepcionarte.

ultimate spider: En este capítulo comienza a verse algo de acción. Lo que viste solo fue el principio de la verdadera pesadilla. Espero que la historia no te decepcione y también espero ver pronto algo nuevo tuyo, así como en "miedo". Extraño ese toque tuyo.

Celina Sosa: Precisamente ahí esta el error técnico al que me refería. Me di cuenta de que tal vez no debí usar el apellido Daidouji, sino el Amamiya, pero me percaté de que aún tenía solución: Este asunto cobra un poco de sentido si recordamos que en la historia original de CLAMP, Sakura y Tomoyo están emparentadas. Pues tomando esto en cuenta no se me hizo tan loco suponer que Sakura descendiera de los Daidouji para esta historia. Recordemos que esa descendencia viene de lado materno, y en cuanto al parecido de Tomoyo con ese retrato, ella mencionó que también desciende de esa familia. Ella aun no ha revelado sus orígenes. Solo espero no decepcionarte ni con esta respuesta ni con el fic. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Lyz: La forma en que escribes tus reviews me fascina, hasta me dan ganas de saber un poco mas de quien los escribe. Por eso te pido permiso para agregarte a mi lista de contactos de Hotmail y del Messenger. Esperaré tu respuesta para estar seguro de que no hago nada sin tu permiso. Si en Monterrey existe alguna sucursal de librerías del sótano o de la Ghandi, seguro ahí la encuentras, ya sea la edición de Valdemar (Que incluye otras historias de vampiros en el mismo libro y es algo costosa) o la de Fontamara (Viene sola y es mas económica) Lo mas seguro es que si meta a Shaoran, pero será prácticamente hasta el final. Incluso tal vez Eriol se alcance a colar. De hecho no me considero tan genial para escribir, pero se que haciendo esto me mantengo relajado ante las presiones de la vida diaria (Festejé mi cumpleaños haciendo un examen de tres horas) y además conozco a personas tan maravillosas como tu. Gracias por leer mi pequeña historia.

Nalene: Tu comprensión de lectura debe ser excelente; es solo que en este caso la confusión respecto a los hábitos de Tomoyo es lo que le pone más emoción a la historia. Yo adoro a la preciosa Tomoyo, por eso pensé que ver a Tomoyo así de apasionada estaría perfecto. Si crees que lo que paso ahora ayuda a aclarar ciertas dudas, temo advertir que el siguiente capítulo creará nuevas. Solo deseo que sigas leyendo esta historia y sabré que opinas de todo este lío.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con algo que se me ocurrió de último minuto:

"Las personas somos especiales porque todos somos diferentes. Si todos fuéramos iguales, la vida no sería más divertida que ver crecer el pasto. Y si todos fuéramos iguales, vivir no tendría sentido, pues viviríamos como entes sin alma. Nuestras diferencias nos unen, nos hermanan. Esas diferencias son las que nos hacen decir que más que solo existir, vivimos." Sean muy felices. Hasta luego.


	7. Empeorando

**CAPITULO 7**

**EMPEORANDO**

Sería inútil que les contara el horror con que pasé el resto de la noche. Un horror que aun me persigue hasta este momento. No fue el terror pasajero que suele irse con el paso del tiempo, o que queda sepultado en las profundidades de la mente. Por el contrario, solo parecía fortalecerse con el tiempo, impregnándose en la habitación y en el mobiliario que habían enmarcado la aterradora aparición.

No pude soportar que me dejaran sola ni un momento durante el transcurso del día siguiente. Se lo pude haber contado a mi padre, pero no lo hice por dos razones: Por un lado supuse que se burlaría de mi historia y francamente, yo no podría soportar el que alguien pensara que lo que me sucedió fuera una broma; y por otra parte, podría imaginar que estaba siendo afectada por ese extraño mal que los campesinos llamaban úpiro. Yo, por mi parte, no tenía temores en ese sentido, y como mi padre recién tenía tres meses de haber salido de una enfermedad no deseaba preocuparlo con mis problemas.

Me sentí muy confortada en compañía de la señorita Mizuki, lo que me animó a contarle lo que me había sucedido la noche anterior. La señorita Mizuki se rió con mi historia.

-Por cierto, dicen que el paseo debajo de la habitación de Tomoyo esta hechizado.- dijo en ese momento.

-¡Pero que tontería!- exclamé un tanto molesta. -¿Y quien se supone que cuenta estas cosas?-

-Uno de los criados dice que vieron pasar dos veces a la misma mujer justo antes del amanecer. Yo creo que podría tratarse de alguna chica que saca a sus animales a pastar antes del amanecer, pero el prefiere creer que se trata de un fantasma o algo así.-

-No hay que decirle nada a Tomoyo, ya que ella es mucho mas cobarde que yo, si es que acaso eso es posible.-

Tomoyo bajó un poco mas tarde que lo habitual en ella. Se veía que tampoco había pasado una buena noche.

-Que miedo he pasado esta noche.- me comenzó a platicar en cuanto estuvimos juntas. -Estoy segura de que algo horrible me habría pasado de no ser por el amuleto que le compré al jorobadillo ese que insulté tanto aquella vez. Soñé con que alguna especie de animal negro daba vueltas alrededor de mi cama. Eso me despertó, pero me pareció ver una figura parada junto a la chimenea que hay en mi habitación. Rápidamente busque el amuleto que yo había prendido debajo de mi cama y en cuanto lo toque, la figura desapareció. No dejo de pensar que sin no hubiera tenido el amuleto ese a mi lado, probablemente habría terminado como esas pobres infelices.-

-Bueno Tomoyo, espera a que escuches lo que me paso.- y le conté lo que me había sucedido esa noche, logrando solo aterrarla mas de lo que de por si ya estaba.

-¿Qué tu no tenias el amuleto a la mano?-

-No. Lo tengo guardado en un jarrón en el saloncito, pero creo que a partir de ahora, mejor lo traeré cerca de mí. Por lo que me dices, probablemente si sirva.-

Después de todos estos años, aun no me explico como es que logre superar mi horror lo suficiente como para dormir sola en mi habitación. Alcanzo a recordar que prendí el amuleto a mi almohada con un alfiler, y confiada en eso, me dispuse a dormir. Recuerdo que me dormí casi al instante y que dormí tranquilamente toda esa noche. La noche siguiente también la pasé sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo, pero recuerdo que desperté con una sensación de lasitud y melancolía que, sin embargo, no excedían un nivel en que resultaran incómodos.

-Bueno, te lo dije.- dijo Tomoyo una vez que le conté como había pasado esta otra noche.

-Yo misma ha tenido un sueño divino. Esta vez decidí prender el amuletito en mi camisón, porque siento que esa otra noche estaba demasiado lejos. Estoy segura de que todo era una fantasía, salvo los sueños. Antes pensaba que eran los malos espíritus los que provocaban los malos sueños, pero el médico de nuestra familia me dijo que eso no es cierto. Solo se trata de una fiebre o alguna otra enfermedad que al tocar por una puerta y no obtener respuesta, simplemente se pasa de largo.-

-¿Y que piensas que es este amuleto?- pregunté. -Ha sido ahumado o sumergido en alguna droga, y por lo tanto resulta ser una especie de medicina.-

-Entonces, ¿esto solo actúa sobre el cuerpo?-

-Desde luego que si, mi querida amiga. ¿No supondrás que algunos trozos de cinta o algún tipo de perfume puedan detener a un espectro? Este amuleto no resulta ser algo mágico o sobrenatural. De hecho es un remedio completamente natural.-

Hubiera estado mas feliz si mi opinión hubiera concordado un poco con la de Tomoyo, pero esa explicación no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

Dormí profundamente por algunas noches, pero cada mañana me sentía más invadida por una sensación de languidez. Sentía como mi cuerpo se inundaba de una extraña melancolía, pero era una melancolía de la que yo no deseaba librarme. También llegaron a mi cabeza súbitos pensamientos de muerte, así como una idea de que poco a poco estaba decayendo, pero no era una idea que me resultara desagradable. Fuera lo que fuera, mi alma lo aceptaba. No admití estar enferma. No le dije nada a mi padre, ni pensé en que llamaran al médico.

Tomoyo sentía por mi más devoción que nunca, y sus ardientes lapsos de lánguida adoración se hicieron mas frecuentes. Me acariciaba con un ardor creciente a medida de que mi fuerza y mi ánimo se debilitaban. Eso me hacía sentir un destello de locura. Estaba ya entonces, sin saberlo en ese momento, en un grado notablemente avanzado de una de las enfermedades más raras que pudieran existir. En sus primeros síntomas había una extraña fascinación que me reconciliaba más que de sobra con el efecto incapacitador de mi enfermedad. Esa fascinación fue creciendo en mí durante algún tiempo, hasta el punto en que se llegó a mezclar con una sensación de lo horrible, que fue profundizándose hasta pervertir cada aspecto de mi vida.

El primer cambio que noté se dio casi en el punto mismo de inflexión donde comienza el descenso al infierno, era más bien un cambio agradable: durante el sueño me visitaban una serie de sensaciones, algunas normales y otras raras, siendo la sensación que mas prevalecía la de ese agradable estremecimiento que sentimos al bañarnos contra la corriente de un rió. Pronto me encontraba soñando cosas que no recordaba y que me parecían interminables. Eso me dejaba sensaciones horribles, como si hubiera hecho grandes esfuerzos, o recorrido enormes distancias.

Usualmente me quedaba el recuerdo de haber estado en un sitio totalmente obscuro y haber con gente a la que no podía ver en ningún momento, y sobre todo, el de escuchar una voz clara y muy linda; una voz femenina que además era muy profunda y ceremoniosa. Siempre la escuchaba de lejos y me daba una sensación de solemnidad y miedo indescriptibles. Otras veces sentía como si unos labios cálidos y amorosos se deslizaran por mis mejillas, rodeándolas poco a poco hasta llegar cerca de mis labios, y de hay descendían por mi cuello, como si quisieran llegar mas abajo, pero en el cuello se detenía la sensación y se inmovilizaba justo ahí. Mi corazón latía de una forma más apresurada y agitada; mi respiración se tornaba jadeante y después llegaba una sensación de estrangulamiento en la que caía inconsciente.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que comencé a tener esos sueños, y mis sufrimientos comenzaban ya a reflejarse en mi aspecto. Estaba pálida, mis ojos estaban dilatados y tenía unas grandes ojeras, y la languidez que había comenzado a mostrarse en mi carácter, empezaba a notarse en mi semblante. Mi padre me preguntaba a menudo si acaso estaba enferma, pero yo me obstinaba en decirle que no me pasaba nada, pero para ser sincera, no me aquejaba ninguna dolencia u otro síntoma que no fuera como los que les describí. Tampoco tenía alucinaciones u algún otro indicador de que mi mente estuviera dañada, salvo aquellos extraños sueños que no contaba a nadie en absoluto. Nunca pensé que se tratara de es misterioso mal que llamaban úpiro, ya que las victimas de ese mal rara vez llegaban a resistir poco mas de tres días, y yo ya tenía tres semanas de convalecencia.

Tomoyo también llegaba a quejarse de sueños y sensaciones horrorosas, pero de ninguna manera de la misma clase de males que me aquejaban a mí. Dios, si hubiera sido capaz de comprender mi estado en ese momento, habría pedido ayuda de rodillas. Pesaba sobre mí el narcótico de una influencia extraña y fuera de mi comprensión.

Una noche poco después, pasó algo aterrador. En vez de escuchar la voz que oía en mis sueños últimamente, oí otra, dulce y tierna, pero terrible a la vez que me dijo "Tu madre te advierte que te cuides de la asesina." Al mismo tiempo surgió una fuerte luz que iluminó todo, y vi a Tomoyo de pie, junto a mi cama y con su camisón blanco, completamente bañada en sangre desde la boca hasta los pies.

Me desperté con un alarido y no vi a nadie en mi habitación. Lo primero que pensé es que estaban asesinando a Tomoyo, así que salí de mi cama y fui al pasillo donde comencé a pedir ayuda. La señorita Mizuki y algunos otros sirvientes respondieron a mi llamado.

-¿Que sucede Sakura? ¿Qué te pasó?-

-No tengo tiempo de hablar, señorita Mizuki. Por favor, debemos ir con Tomoyo. Siento que algo terrible le esta pasando.-

La señorita Mizuki me acompañó hasta donde estaba su habitación y comenzamos a llamar y tocar a su puerta de forma desesperada, pero no había respuesta.

Estábamos realmente asustadas ya que esa puerta estaba cerrada con llave por dentro, como era costumbre de Tomoyo; fuimos a donde estaba una campana y comenzamos a hacerla sonar furiosamente. Lo malo era que la habitación de mi padre se encontraba en otro extremo del _schloss_, y ninguna de nosotras nos animábamos a ir hasta allá. Sin embargo, algunos sirvientes si escucharon la campana y ya junto a ellos, regresamos a la habitación de Tomoyo.

Intentamos hablarle una vez más, y como ella no respondió, ordené que derribaran la puerta. La señorita Mizuki y yo entramos primero y comenzamos a llamarla por su nombre, al tiempo que iluminábamos el lugar con nuestras lámparas. Después de revisar todo con calma, nos dimos cuenta de que todo estaba en el mismo orden en que se había quedado la habitación cuando la deje antes de dormir, pero no había el menor rastro de Tomoyo.

Continuara...

Aquí estoy una vez mas, esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado. Recuerden que sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidas. Ahora respondamos lo que llegó esta semana al buzón de correos. (Literalmente.)

ultimate spider: Se que este capítulo será de tu agrado, y como puedes ver, al fin comenzamos a con la acción.

Celina Sosa: Ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, pero ahora surgirán algunas nuevas. Gracias.

Lyz: Me gusta mucho leer tus reviews. Tienes una manera muy linda de expresar lo que piensas. Te agradezco por la felicitación y espero seguir viéndote por mucho rato más.

lady-chan: Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, pues como podrás ver, estamos comenzando con el verdadero horror. Decidí que si voy a incluir a Shaoran en la historia, además de Eriol, pero ambos van a entrar hasta el final. Te hubieras animado antes a dejarme un review. Se puede notar que eres una chica estupenda. Y trataré de seguir tu consejo sobre la historia. Sigue por aquí, que si no lo haces te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

JKatty: Me da mucho gusto volver a verte. La verdad pensaba ponerme a hablar de lo linda que es Tomoyo contigo, pero el problema es que no acabaría. De veras la adoro. Respecto a lo que dices de los vampiros, es verdad que las concepciones al respecto cambian mucho según quien lo cuente o de donde sean. Por ejemplo están ciertos mitos al respecto en los países árabes que por ahora no pongo por falta de espacio, o bien las versiones más modernas del mito, como en vampire: the masquerade, pero todo nos lleva a algo que nos fascina a los hombres en más de una forma. Ahora sobre tus fics, no te preocupes tanto. Se que muchas veces no se puede hacer todo lo que se quiere, pero es que a veces mi curiosidad me lleva a verme tal vez algo exigente. Tomate tu tiempo para que el fic siga estando súper lindo. Gracias.

Nalene: Espero no crearte demasiadas dudas con lo que pasó ahora. Y si, la historia se puede ambientar en esa maravillosa época. Como puedes ver, me gusta lo viejito. Solo sigue buscando el libro. Se me hace muy raro que no lo puedas encontrar por que si bien no es "Drácula" tampoco es uno de esos librillos que solo Dios sabe como es que los publican. Suerte.

Marina Castillo: Espero seguir viendo mas de ti por un buen tiempo. Gracias.

Es todo por hoy. Espero verlos nuevamente en una semana más. Sin mas que agregar, me despido por ahora. Buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	8. Busqueda

**CAPITULO 8**

**BÚSQUEDA**

Al ver que la habitación se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, excepto por nuestra brusca entrada, comenzamos a tranquilizarnos un poco; lo suficiente como para decirles a los sirvientes que se fueran y así quedarnos solas la señorita Mizuki y yo. Pensábamos que quizás por el ruido que se hizo afuera de su habitación ella se habría escondido en su armario, o debajo de la cama. Con eso en mente, la señorita Mizuki y yo comenzamos a llamarla una vez mas, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Tomoyo, ya puedes salir. No pasa nada.-

-Señorita Tomoyo, todo esta tranquilo. No tiene nada por que temer. Solo somos Sakura y yo. Salga de donde este, por favor.-

-¡Vamos Tomoyo, por favor! ¡Ya fue mucha diversión por una noche! ¡Termina con tu broma de una vez!-

La señorita Mizuki revisó cada rincón de la habitación en busca de algún rastro de Tomoyo, pero todo resultó inútil. -Nada. No hay nada aquí. No puedo imaginar que sucedió.-

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Ya sal!-

-Sakura, detente ya. Ella no esta aquí.-

-Pero eso no es posible. Quizás el miedo la llevó a salir por la ventana y refugiarse en la cornisa. Solo debemos...-

-Las ventanas están cerradas. No pudo haber salido por ahí.-

-¡Entonces esta aquí! ¡Vamos a...!- Paf. Una bofetada cruzó por mi rostro.

-¡Ya basta! Debe tranquilizarse, señorita.- No recordaba la última vez que la señorita Mizuki me había dicho señorita en vez de llamarme por mi nombre.

-Escucha, debemos tranquilizarnos para poder buscar con más calma. No esta en ninguna parte de su habitación, ni en la antecámara. Lo único que viene a mi mente es que encontró por accidente uno de esos pasadizos que se supone existen en esta castillo. Por ahora lo mejor es esperar hasta que sea de día, y entonces buscaremos con mas calma. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, señorita Mizuki, pero me gustaría que usted y yo nos quedáramos lo que queda de la noche aquí, por si acaso Tomoyo regresa.-

-Esta bien. En eso si cederé.- Así la señorita Mizuki y yo nos quedamos esa noche en la habitación de Tomoyo, esperando que regresara a nuestro lado, pero a la mañana siguiente no pareció que hubiera regresado.

En cuanto pudimos, le informamos a mi padre lo sucedido, y de inmediato movilizó a todo el personal para que no quedara un solo rincón del castillo sin revisar. Estuvimos revisando cada lugar donde era posible que alguien estuviera, incluso algunos lugares donde nadie en sus cinco sentidos podría estar, pero fuera lo que fuera que hiciéramos, o son importara donde buscáramos, el resultado era el mismo. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Cerca de la una de la tarde la búsqueda seguía de manera frenética por todo el lugar, y yo me encontraba al borde de la desesperación. Ya no sabía que hacer o donde más buscar. Entré de nuevo al castillo y me dirigí casi inconscientemente a su habitación. Mis ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto que había llorado durante el transcurso de la mañana, y aun sentía la necesidad de seguir llorando mas, pero sin que nadie me viera. Y justo cuando estaba entrando, alcé la mirada y vi a Tomoyo de pie, junto a la cama y se veía bastante aterrada. No dijo nada. Solo se limitó a llamarme con señas de sus dedos. Yo corrí a su lado para abrasarla y besarla en sus mejillas.

-¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! ¡Nos preocupaste mucho! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- Me separé de ella solo para tocar la campanilla y que todos subieran para la buena nueva.

Ella dijo entonces, con una voz muy suave. -La noche pasada ha sido una noche de prodigios.-

-¡Pero que quieres decir con eso, estuvimos muy preocupados! Mira, solo dime que pasó.-

-Eran poco mas de las dos de la mañana, cuando me dispuse a dormir de una buena vez. Como de costumbre, cerré tanto la puerta principal como la de la antecámara con llave y solo me fui a dormir cuando estuve segura de que estaban perfectamente cerradas. Dormí sin ningún contratiempo, pero de repente me despierto en el sillón, y veo mi cuarto completamente revuelto y con ambas puertas forzadas. Se me hace increíble no haber escuchado un solo sonido, o que no me haya despertado, puesto que hasta el menor ruido me despierta. Simplemente no tiene razón de ser.-

Para ese momento ya habían llegado a la habitación mi padre, la señorita Mizuki y algunos sirvientes. Tomoyo de inmediato fue abrumada con varias preguntas sobre lo que le sucedió, y ella también tenía sus propias preguntas al respecto, por lo que ella narró su versión de la historia, y luego nosotros, la nuestra.

Una vez que los sirvientes se marcharon, mi padre condujo a Tomoyo al sillón y una vez sentados comenzó a hablarle. -¿Me perdonará, dulce señorita, si acaso le hago una pregunta?-

-No tenga ninguna preocupación al respecto. Pregúnteme lo que sea, siempre y cuando no viole en ningún momento los votos que le hizo a mi madre.-

-Por eso no se preocupe, que mi pregunta es en otro sentido. Es solo que he estado pensando en que usted recuerda haber estado aquí toda la noche, cuando en verdad no estaba. Ahora, mi pregunta es ¿Alguna vez se ha sospechado que caminara dormida?-

-Nunca. Yo jamás... espere. Ahora recuerdo que mi nana me decía que cuando yo era niña, a veces caminaba dormida por mucho rato.-

-Bueno, mi hipótesis es esta: Se levantó de su cama y, aun en su inconsciencia, abrió la cerradura con sus llaves y luego, también inconscientemente, la volvió a cerrar. Una vez hecho eso, comenzó a vagar por cualquiera de las varias habitaciones de este castillo, que fácilmente se cuentan por cientos. Revisar todas las habitaciones, aun al ritmo en que lo estábamos haciendo, nos llevaría poco más de una semana. ¿Ahora ven lo que quiero decir?-

-Pues no lo entiendo del todo.- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Pero entonces como es que la encontramos de nuevo en su habitación y no en otra parte, papa?-

-Eso no es tan difícil de explicar, amor. Simplemente así como se había ido, regresó a su habitación y se despertó como normalmente lo haría. Como pueden ver, no hay nada raro o sobrenatural aquí. Si todos los misterios se resolvieran así de fácil...- y mi padre soltó una carcajada.

-Como pueden ver, no hay que pensar en ladrones o salteadores, ni mucho menos en brujas o espectros. Nada que deba preocupar a nuestra Tomoyo.-

A pesar de lo que había sucedido, el aspecto de Tomoyo no se veía alterado de ninguna manera. Seguía tan radiante como siempre. -Como quisiera que Sakura tuviera un mejor aspecto.- dijo mi padre, pero ya no en el tono juguetón de hace un rato, sino en uno de completa preocupación; y es que en ese momento me veía bastante mal, por lo que ya les he contado. Pero fuera de eso, podíamos decir que todo acabó bastante bien. Aunque debo admitir que lo que sucedió esa noche me dejo con varias dudas; dudas que tomo un tiempo mas el poder responder.

Continuara...

Antes que nada, ofrezco una disculpa por los retrasos que he tenido para subir este capítulo, pero es que, por un lado, tuve que estudiar para un examen donde debíamos leer a Hans Kelsen y su "Teoría pura del derecho" y por otro, se me pasaba el tiempo haciendo otras cosas, algunas de ellas verdaderas tonterías. Pero bueno, aquí estoy a final de cuentas, listo para responder lo que me mandaron en esta ocasión.

Aneth: Gracias por la felicitación. Nunca es tarde para recibir una felicitación de alguien tan linda como tu. Espero haber respondido tus dudas, y espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Otro beso con sabor a roció matinal. Ahora se que pasaré una buena semana. Arigato.

lady-chan: ¿Cómo esta eso de que no te consideras estupenda? Si, por el contrario, tú eres estupenda por el simple hecho de que eres tú misma, y no alguien más. A veces no es cuestión de carácter o de personalidad. Es cuestión de que tú te veas así, sin importar que alguien, quien sea, opine lo contrario. Espero no haber pecado de impertinente, pero sentí que debía dar unas palabras de ánimo que a veces son tan necesarias. Volviendo al fic, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione por lo corto. De hecho, estoy viendo la forma de que los capítulos sean un poquito más largos; la cosa es ver como le hago para tratar de no echar más a perder mas esta historia. Gracias por tus reviews. Cuídate.

Nalene: Gracias por las flores, que son sin duda hermosas como seguro lo eres tú. Espero que tengas buena suerte buscando el libro. Cuando lo leas, se que no te decepcionara.

lyz: Una vez mas, me disculpo por el retraso, pero que se le puede hacer. La vida es así, con sus altas y sus bajas. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, y también debo decirte que no puedo conectar al Messenger tan seguido como quisiera. Es que ya me urge platicar un poco contigo. Supongo que habrá mucha tela de donde cortar en la plática. Nos estaremos viendo.

JKatty: Me da gusto verte por aquí. Ten por seguro que en cualquiera de estos días recibirás un correo de mi parte con cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, ya sea algo sobre la bellísima Tomoyo, o sobre los mitos sobre vampiros alrededor del mundo que están a mi alcance. Como dije líneas arriba, buscaré la forma de que los capítulos estén más largos. Mientras tanto cuídate y gracias por ese beso, que si no me equivoco, es como el beso de un ángel. Buena suerte.

MyBabyGirl: Lo primero que te digo es que me encantó tu nick. Se me hace tan lindo. Las compus. A veces tan rebeldes, como todo. Pero al menos ya cooperó. Respecto al S&S que me pides, veré que puedo hacer. Como dije en su momento, en la historia original, la chica no tenía pareja, pero si siento que logra encajar de alguna forma, no dudes que lo haré. Pero eso si; será hasta el final de la historia. Gracias por tu amable atención.

Celina Sosa: Debo decir que te has acercado mucho a la fuente de todo este lió, y sí, Sakura fue en cierto modo, rescatada por su madre. Gracias por seguir como hasta ahora, tanto en tus reviews, como en tus historias, que desde luego, son lo mas importante. See you.

ultimate spider: Sabía que te iba a fascinar ese capítulo, pero no imagino como te habrá caído este. Solo espero que sigas por aquí por bastante tiempo más.

Miyozku: Cuando leí tu review, lo primero que pensé es que me estaba viendo a mi mismo reflejado en un espejo. Si tú vieras cuando meto la pata; no me dejo de disculpar hasta que estoy completamente seguro de que ya todo esta arreglado. Pero tú no te angusties; si tu conciencia no te deja tranquila ni un segundo, solo encamínala por otro lado, es decir, has que se calle hasta que sea verdaderamente necesaria, como por ejemplo, para evitar que robes algo, o que dañes a alguien que no lo merezca. Tengo que decir que me halaga que tengas esa opinión de mí, pero a la vez, me da algo de pena, porque no creo ser tan bueno, sobre todo cuando aquí hay escritores cuya calidad es por mucho, superior a la mía, y me atrevo a incluirte en esa categoría. Muchísimas gracias por esos hermosos comentarios, y espero que tu mano ya se encuentre mucho mejor.

Solo me restó responder a un review, pero no consideré necesario hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no lo haya recibido. Si quien escribió ese review esta leyendo estas líneas, debo decirle que respeto su opinión. Tal vez no lo respondo directamente como los otros porque no es precisamente una crítica constructiva, pero entiendo que no a todos les gusta el trabajo de algunas personas. No te diré que estas bien o estas mal con lo que opinas, puesto que es nuestro derecho opinar libremente lo que pensamos de los demás. En cierta forma, me habría gustado que esta historia te gustara, pero por otro lado, esto no me sorprende; de hecho, ya esperaba algo así.

Bueno, es todo por esta vez. Trataré de actualizar mas pronto esta vez. Solo espero que mi agenda no se complique tanto esta vez. Además, estoy buscando la forma de que los capítulos sean más largos, pero sin afectar la esencia de la historia. Los veo después. Sayonara.


	9. El médico

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL MÉDICO**

Después de lo que aconteció esa noche, mi padre pensó que lo mejor sería que una criada durmiera en la antecámara de su habitación, pero como Tomoyo se opuso a eso terminantemente, se decidió que un sirviente dormiría permanentemente frente a su puerta para evitar cualquier accidente.

 La noche pasó de una manera tranquila esta vez, solo que esta vez cuando desperté, me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi padre había mandado llamar al médico sin siquiera decirme una sola palabra, y este ya estaba esperándome. La señorita Mizuki me acompañó a la biblioteca donde me esperaban el médico y mi padre.

 -Papa, te digo que no era necesario que el doctor me viera.-

 -Eso lo sabremos hasta que el lo diga.-

 Mi padre se retiró entonces afuera de la biblioteca, y solo quedamos en la habitación el médico, la señorita Mizuki y yo.

 -Por favor señorita, cuénteme todo lo que la aqueja desde el principio, y trate de no omitir un solo detalle.- Entonces comencé a contarle todo lo que me había sucedido desde esa noche en que soñé con esa bestia hasta ahora, y podía notar que conforme avanzaba mi narración, se ponía cada vez mas serio.

 Cuando terminé de contar mi historia, el se recargó en una de las paredes mientras me miraba con cierto interés, pero mezclado con un destello de horror. Después de un minuto, el médico le pidió a la señorita Mizuki que mandara llamar a mi padre. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle respecto a mi salud.

 -Va a pensar que solo soy un viejo tonto que llamó al médico por algo muy simple, o al menos, eso espero.- dijo mi padre cuando llego, riendo un poco, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el serio semblante del médico.

 Mi padre y el médico se quedaron hablando un rato en el mismo sitio donde el doctor y yo habíamos estado hablando. Parecía ser una conversación muy vehemente, y tanto la señorita Mizuki como yo ardíamos de curiosidad por saber que decían. Nosotras estábamos al otro extremo de esa habitación, y por eso no escuchábamos ni una sola palabra.

 Después de un rato, mi padre volteó a verme, y se veía bastante pálido, además de agitado. -Sakura, mi cielo. ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de venir aquí un momento? Señorita Mizuki, puede retirarse. No se necesitan sus servicios por el momento.-

 -Como diga, señor.-

 Mientras me acercaba a ellos, empecé a pensar que mi estado era de una gravedad que yo no podía haberme imaginado. Mi padre me tendió la mano para recibirme, pero no dejaba de ver al médico. En ese momento mi padre dijo: -Indudablemente, es muy curioso lo que usted dice. Aun no logro entenderlo. Sakura, querida, presta atención a todo lo que te diga el doctor.-

 -Bien señorita. Usted menciono una sensación como si dos agujas perforaran su piel, mas o menos por donde esta el cuello, justo en su primer sueño horrible. ¿Acaso sufrió de algún dolor durante las noches siguientes?-

 -Ninguno en absoluto.- respondí.

 -¿Podría indicarme donde exactamente?-

 -Si. Fue un poco debajo de la garganta. Justo aquí.- Y señalé un sitio que, en ese momento, estaba cubierto por mi camisón de mañana.

 -Ahora se convencerá.- dijo el médico. -Espero no le importe que su padre le desabroche un poquito el camisón para ver el sitio.-

 -No, desde luego que no.- No me opuse, pues solo eran un par de botones.

 -¡Dios bendito!... Ahí esta.- exclamó mi padre palideciendo al instante. -Ahora lo puede ver con sus propios ojos.-

 -¿Qué es?-

 -Nada señorita. Solo un punto azul del tamaño de su dedo meñique. Y ahora.- continuó el médico volviéndose hacia mi padre. -¿Qué es lo mejor que puede hacerse al respecto?-

 -¿Acaso corro algún peligro?- dije bastante angustiada. -Claro que no.- me respondió el médico. -No veo porque no habría de recobrarse. No veo porque no habría de hacerlo inmediatamente. Dígame. ¿No es ese el sitio donde comienza esa sensación de estrangulamiento que me describió antes?-

 -Si.- Respondí.

 -Y... ¿No era también ese mismo punto el origen de esa sensación que era similar a la que causa la corriente de un riachuelo frió?-

 -Pues si. Creo que si.-

 -¡Ah! ¿Lo ve ahora, señor? ¿Podría mandar llamar a la institutriz, por favor? Necesito decirle algunas cosas.-

 Cuando la señorita Mizuki llegó, le dijo: -Veo que nuestra dulce señorita se encuentra lejos de estar perfectamente bien. No será nada de mucha importancia, espero, pero será necesario tomar algunas medidas para asegurarnos de que no empeore. Para empezar, le suplicaré a usted que no se aparte en ningún momento de la señorita Sakura; ni siquiera por las noches. Por el momento es todo lo que puedo recetar. Después se irán agregando otros pasos a seguir, pero lo que acabo de decir, debe ser cumplido al pie de la letra, por el bien de esta jovencita.-

 -No se preocupe doctor. La señorita Mizuki es de absoluta confianza.-

 -Además, quiero demasiado a mi niña como para dejar que algo malo le pase.- respondió la señorita Mizuki.

 -Y tu, hijita. Se que seguirás las indicaciones del doctor sin omitir un solo detalle.-

 Yo asentí con la cabeza. -Por cierto doctor. Me gustaría que en la tarde viera a otra paciente. Una chica que es huésped nuestra, y que a mi parecer, muestra los mismos síntomas que los de mi hija, pero mucho menos graves.-

 -Perfecto. Vendré una vez mas en la tarde para ver a esa muchacha. Como mas tardar, a las siete.-

 Una vez que el médico se fue, la señorita Mizuki y yo nos quedamos pensando en porque el médico habría dado esas indicaciones tan raras.

 -Imagino que el doctor teme que te de algún tipo de ataque, y si eso llegara a pasar, debe de haber alguien a tu lado para evitar algo que pudiera ser fatal. Pero no te preocupes, Sakura. Yo estaré a tu lado si me necesitas.-

 -Gracias, señorita Mizuki. No sabe cuanto le agradezco que se preocupe por mí de esa forma.-

 Yo no había pensado que esa era la razón por la que se debía vigilarme noche y día. La verdad, pensé que era para que yo no hiciera alguna tontería estando tan delicada en ese momento.

 Media hora después, mi padre entró a la sala con una carta que había traído el mensajero. Aun se veía agitado.

 -Esta carta se ha retrasado. Es del general. Debió haber llegado ayer, o tal vez llegue hoy o mañana.-

 Me puso la carta en la mano de una forma que en el, me parecía inusual. Se veía como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

 -Papa, ¿no me contaras lo que te dijo el doctor?-

 -Quizás.-

 -¿No considerara que este muy enferma?-

 -No, querida. El doctor considera que si sigues con las indicaciones que te dio, pronto estarás bien nuevamente. En verdad desearía que nuestro buen amigo el general no viniera aquí por un tiempo, al menos, en lo que te recuperas.-

 -Pero papa, dime, ¿qué piensa el doctor que tengo yo?-

 -¡Nada! ¡No debes aturdirme con tantas preguntas!- me respondió mucho mas molesto de lo que jamás había estado antes. Conmigo, o con cualquier otro.

 Viendo que su actitud me había lastimado mucho, se acercó a mi y comenzó a reconfortarme, al tiempo que me besaba y me decía: -Discúlpame, hijita. Tú eres como el sol para mí, y lo que menos deseo es lastimarte, pero es que estoy muy alterado de los nervios por la situación en la que te encuentras. Te prometo que en uno o dos días lo sabrás todo, al menos, sabrás lo que yo se.-

 Y después de decirme esas palabras, se retiró de la habitación, y me quedé pensando en que para que mi padre estuviera tan alterado, lo que yo tenía debía ser verdaderamente grave, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que regresó a decirme que iría a ver a un sacerdote que vivía cerca del pueblo abandonado por un asunto de negocios, y quería que tanto la señorita Mizuki como yo lo acompañáramos. Saldríamos a las doce, y llevaríamos lo necesario para hacer de paso, un pequeño día de campo. Se dispuso además de un carruaje extra que llevaría a Tomoyo al lugar en cuanto se despertara.

 Una vez que dieron las doce, mi padre, la señorita Mizuki y yo, salimos del castillo rumbo al pueblo abandonado, junto al cual estaba el castillo que alguna vez perteneció a los Daidouji. Todo parecía indicar que sería un recorrido tranquilo y apacible a través de esos hermosos bosques, aunque tal vez por mi enfermedad, pensaba que ese viaje nos traería una sorpresa en verdad inesperada.

Continuara...

Hola a todos una vez más. Estamos acercándonos a la recta final de esta historia. Calculo que estaremos terminado esto una o dos semanas antes de navidad, así que aun faltan cosas por ver. He notado que a muchos de ustedes les gustaría ver un S&S, y estoy viendo que se puede hacer al respecto, pero en todo caso, ya tengo una idea de que hacer en cada caso. Si puedo, meteré la parejita casi al final, y lo haré de una forma tierna como creo que se lo merecen, y si no puedo, entonces simplemente haré un fic más donde si habrá eso que me piden: mucho romance y algo más. El punto es; tal vez no haya un S&S en esta historia, pero de que les daré uno, se los daré. Ahora respondamos a sus reviews:

Celina Sosa: Se puede decir que este capítulo estuvo algo flojo, pero ya comenzamos a ver que incluso su papa comienza a sospechar de lo que le pasa a ella no es un mal ordinario. Muchas gracias por el review.

JuliaSakura: Así pasa a veces, pero una vez más disfrutaré con tu siempre apreciable presencia. Agradezco los comentarios que me haces, y debo decir que para mí, tu también eres una escritora magnifica. En la medida de lo posible, trato de leer todas tus historias, pero aun me cuesta trabajo. Pero siempre haré lo posible por seguir tus historias con puntualidad. Y gracias por ese exquisito beso, niña linda. Cuídate.

lady-chan: De eso se trata. De mantener el ánimo por los cielos. Eso te llevará a donde tú quieras, y te permitirá soportar mejor los golpes que da la vida. También me da gusto que esta historia no te defraude y como puedes ver, también busco la forma de que mis apreciados lectores queden satisfechos. Por eso, si no hay un S&S aquí, solo haré una historia donde si lo haya. Espero tu opinión al respecto. Gracias.

Lyz: Me dio mucho gusto conversar contigo en el Messenger, aunque solo fuera por una hora, pero se que pronto habrá una nueva ocasión. Si en algún momento te animas a entrar a esta comunidad de escritores, ten por seguro que te apoyaré en lo que subas, pues no dejo de pensar que, sea lo que sea, estará muy bien. Y si es de inu-yasha, también lo leeré con mucho gusto, pues también me gusta esa serie. Muchas gracias por esas palabras tan lindas, y te deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagas.

MyBabyGirl: Me fascina leer cada review que me llega, y me gusta mucho mas el responderlos, pues siento que es la mejor forma de mantener la comunicación entre lector y escritor, además de que me ayuda a ver mis errores cuando los tengo. De hecho, cuando mi cuenta se satura y debo limpiarla, reviso si los reviews que me mandan ya están en mi compu guardados. Porque tanto lo que ustedes me mandan como lo que yo les respondo, se quedan archivados en mi disco duro y luego, pasan a disco de 3 y media. Como habrás notado, estoy buscando la solución mas adecuada para el caso S&S, y me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto. Cuídate mucho.

ultimate spider: El donde andaba es un pequeño secreto que, de desvelarse, acabaría con el suspenso de la trama. Una vez que lleguen al pueblo abandonado, tanto ellos, como tú y los demás lectores, conocerán muchas respuestas, y en el caso de ellos, serán respuestas que resultaran muy dolorosas. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Gracias por el mensaje.

Aneth: Reviews como los tuyos son muy refrescantes y me encanta recibirlos. Pronto sabrás que pasó realmente esa noche, y si tal vez no sea inesperado, si será sorpresivo. Espero que estés bien y que te la pases muy bien. Gracias mil por el beso. Cuídate linda.

JKatty: Gracias por las flores, y la verdad no creo que tu hermano haya exagerado con lo que te dijo, a menos que sea tan sobre protector como Touya. Ahora si que me diste una sorpresa agradable: También te gusta Starcraft. Me fascina la idea de tener alguien más con quien hablar de ese juego que considero uno de los mejores de cualquier género. Espero hablar contigo de esto mas adelante. No te angusties por demorarte con tu fic. Se que cuando salga, estará magnifico. Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que estés bien.

Por ahora es todo, y espero que se la pasen muy bien estén donde estén. Nos estaremos leyendo. Buena suerte.


	10. La historia

CAPITULO 10

LA HISTORIA

El bosque lucía hermoso y fascinante mientras pasábamos en el carruaje. Esos paisajes tan majestuosos, al la vez que mostraban un cierto aire de nostalgia y melancolía, como si añoraran tiempos pasados. Dando vuelta por uno de los recodos, pudimos ver de lejos que se acercaba un jinete con un acompañante. Cuando estábamos un poco mas cerca, nos dimos cuenta que se trataba del general, y nos detuvimos para saludarnos. Habían pasado poco más de diez meses desde la última vez que lo habíamos visto, pero por su apariencia, parecía como si hubieran pasado años. Cierto es que el general ya era un hombre de edad, pero parecía estar mas avejentado que como yo lo recordaba; incluso me pareció que tenía un aire mas bien siniestro. No era el tipo de cambio que se produce por el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

-General, es un placer verlo después de todo este tiempo.-

-Es lo mismo que yo puedo decir, mi entrañable amigo. Lastima que las circunstancias en que nos encontramos no sean agradables.-

-Es verdad. Le doy nuestros más sentidos pésames de parte de mi hija y de mi persona.-

-Aquello que pasó fue una desgracia en verdad. Mi pobre Chiharu… ¡Maldita la hora en que conocimos a esa bestia infernal! ¿Porque el cielo consintió que esa aberración se llevara a mi pequeño ángel? ¡¿Por qué?!-

Mi padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que el general aun se encontraba alterado, por lo que mi padre se animó a invitarlo a que nos acompañara, esperando que el recorrido le permitiera distraerle un poco, o por lo menos, esperar que mostrara un mínimo de cordura.

Una vez que reiniciamos nuestro recorrido, mi padre intentó preguntarle que es lo que le había sucedido en todo este tiempo.

-Nada me daría mas gusto que poder decirle todo.- dijo el general. -pero se que usted no me creería.-

-¿Por qué no?- Respondió mi padre.

-Por que usted es el tipo de persona que no cree nada que no este de acuerdo con sus ideas. Recuerdo que antes yo era así de obstinado.-

-Póngame a prueba. No soy tan dogmático como usted creé. Además, se que usted siempre exige pruebas para lo que cree, y eso me lleva a pensar que lo que usted me diga a hora es verdad.-

-Tiene razón al pensar que no fue algo que yo creyera a la ligera, ya que lo que vi fue algo maravilloso… aterradoramente maravilloso… Me vi forzado a creer algo que desafiaba todos mis conocimientos; algo completamente sobrenatural.-

Si bien mi padre mostraba confianza hacia los comentarios del general, me pareció que también dudaba algo sobre su integridad mental.

-¿Acaso van al pueblo abandonado?- preguntó el general al reconocer el trayecto por el que pasábamos. Mi padre le contestó que si.

-Es una afortunada coincidencia. Pensaba pedirles que me acompañaran a ese lugar. Me gustaría mucho visitar el castillo de los Daidouji y conocer las ruinas de su capilla, con muchísimas tumbas de esa extinta familia.-

-Es cierto. ¿Acaso esta pensando en reclamar el título y los dominios?- dijo mi padre un poco en broma, pero al general no le hizo demasiada gracia, ya que ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír, aunque fuera por cortesía.

-Se trata de algo muy distinto.- respondió ásperamente. -Pretendo desenterrar a parte de esa alegre gente. Espero, Dios mediante, llevar a cabo un pequeño sacrilegio que librara a esta tierra de ciertos monstruos, y permitirá que la gente honrada duerma en paz sin ser atacada por esos asesinos.-

Mi padre volvió a mirarlo, pero ya no con una mirada de duda sobre sus palabras, sino mas bien de profunda comprensión y alarma.

-La casa de Daidouji.- Dijo mi padre. -tiene poco mas de cien años desde que se extinguió. Mi querida Nadeshiko descendía por su madre de esa familia, pero tanto el apellido como el título han dejado de existir. Y no solo el castillo se quedó abandonado; también el pueblo quedó completamente desierto con el paso de los años.-

-Es verdad. Lo mejor es que le cuente todo lo que me pasó desde el principio. Habrá cosas que lo sorprenderán; si tan solo lo hubiera sabido todo antes de perderla. ¿La recuerda? Mi Chiharu, tan candorosa, tan llena de vida… Era como mi hija.-

Lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por los ojos del viejo militar, lagrimas que no intentó ocultar. -Mi amigo. Lo entiendo y lo acompaño en su dolor.- dijo mi padre mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

-No me quedan muchos años de vida, pero los que me queden, los dedicaré a rendir un servicio al cielo y destruir a los demonios que le arrebataron la vida a mi pequeña.-

Para ese momento habíamos llegado a la desviación que debíamos tomar para llegar a las ruinas. Faltaba poco más de media legua para llegar, así que el general comenzó a narrarnos su trágica historia.

"Mi querida niña estaba esperando con ansias el momento en que visitaría a su adorable hija, pero entre tanto, teníamos una invitación para asistir a una fiesta organizada por el Gran Duque. Esas fiestas solían ser principescas, y esa en particular no desmerecía en nada a lo que uno pudiera haber esperado. Ni siquiera en Paris se habría visto tanta majestuosidad y esplendor." "Después de un rato inició el baile. Era un baile de mascaras. Esa era una reunión sumamente aristocrática. De hecho, yo era el único don nadie ahí. Mi pequeña; mi hija… no tenía mascara. Se veía tan feliz retozando entre las parejas que bailaban, Era la imagen de la vida misma. Noté como una joven que llevaba mascara parecía observar a mi niña con mucho interés. Ya la había visto antes en el gran salón, y poco después en uno de los pasillos, caminando cerca de nosotros. Junto a ella había una dama de gran porte y un aire de severidad. Como esa joven había estado con su mascara puesta en todas esas ocasiones, no estaba seguro si realmente vigilaba a mi Chiharu; ahora estoy seguro que si."

"Después de un rato, mi pequeña y yo salimos a sentarnos en uno de los saloncitos. Al poco rato, las dos damas que mencioné antes llegaron también y se sentaron junto a nosotros; la más joven al lado de Chiharu, y su acompañante quedó a mi lado. Esa señora aprovechó el privilegio de su mascara para iniciar una conversación conmigo, aludiendo a lugares donde aparentemente nos habíamos encontrado anteriormente. No sospechaba que hubiera algo malo en su plática, porque cada vez que mencionaba una situación, parecía como si un recuerdo largamente dormido, apareciera nuevamente. Sentía unos enormes deseos de saber con quien hablaba, pero siempre encontraba la forma de detenerme. Mientras tanto la jovencita, que respondía al curioso nombre de Kotono, había logrado ganarse la confianza de mi niña. Platicaba con ella de una forma muy amena, haciendo algunas críticas burlescas sobre los asistentes al baile, y se reía con las ocurrencias de mi pequeña. Después de un rato de charla, esa jovencita se quitó su mascara, dejando al descubierto un rostro notablemente hermoso. Sus facciones eran tan encantadoras que era imposible no sentir algún tipo de atracción por ella. Eso fue lo que desafortunadamente le pasó a mi niña. Nunca había visto a alguien encapricharse tanto con otra persona, con excepción quizás, de esa misma joven."

"Aun así, no dejé de intentar averiguar la identidad de la dama que hablaba conmigo.

-Usted me ha desconcertado por completo. ¿Acaso no consentirá usted en ponerse en igualdad de condiciones quitándose su mascara?-

-¿No podría haber una petición menos razonable? No se le puede despojar a una dama de la única ventaja que posee. Además, nada le asegura que podría reconocerme después de todos estos años.-

-Correré el riesgo.-

-No creo que eso le ayude, además, usted no tiene mascara que quitarse. No tiene nada que ofrecer a cambio.- Ante cada una de mis frases, respondía con una evasiva. Ahora pienso que de no ser porque es imposible determinar lo que se dice en una conversación, cada frase de esa charla, incluyendo las mías, estaban perfectamente planeadas."

"-Se me hace curioso que…- estaba diciendo esa dama, cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que tenía el aspecto de un lacayo, pero debo decir que ese sujeto tenía el rostro mas mortalmente pálido que hubiera visto antes, incluso cuando estuve en activo.

-¿Me permitirá Madame unos momentos de su atención?- La dama se volvió hacia ese sujeto y se apartó diciendo me que me permitiera unos momentos. Mientras volvía, yo intentaba adivinar quien era y donde la había visto antes exactamente. Esperaba sorprenderla cuando regresara diciéndole su nombre, su título y sus posesiones. En ese momento regresó y se veía bastante apremiada."

"-Lamento mucho que esta reunión tenga que interrumpirse tan abruptamente, mi buen general, pero una desgracia ha surgido repentinamente. Dígame, ¿acaso ha recordado quien soy?-

-Temo que no.-

-Ya tendremos tiempo después. En alrededor de tres semanas pasaré a dar una vuelta en su _schloss_, pero ahora un asunto de vital importancia ha aparecido; un asunto en el que cualquier retraso, aunque fuera de un solo día, podría costarme mi fortuna. Solo la necesidad que tengo de partir me hace llegar a este extremo: mi hija se cayó de un caballo hace dos semanas en una cacería y no se ha recuperado aún, y el que ella hiciera este viaje conmigo es imposible. Por eso, debo suplicarle que permita que mi pequeña Kotono se quede durante este tiempo en su apreciable compañía.-"

"Era sin duda una petición muy extraña e, incluso, descabellada a la que no tuve mucho tiempo de replicar, ya que en ese momento mi bienamada Chiharu se me acercó y me susurró que de ser posible, invitara a su nueva amiga Kotono a visitarnos. Recibiendo ese ataque por dos frentes, sumado al hermoso rostro de esa chica, tan poderosamente atrayente, no tuve mas opción que aceptar hacerme cargo de la custodia de esa criatura."

"La señora y su hija se apartaron un momento de donde estábamos y le informó de lo que estaba sucediendo. En eso regresó el lacayo y le informó a la dama que todo estaba listo. Se despidió de su hija y de nosotros, no sin antes decirme que no intentara mientras tanto, averiguar quien era ella o que intentara preguntárselo a su hija. Ya habría tiempo después. La jovencita nos dijo

-En la habitación contigua hay una ventana. Me gustaría despedirme de mi madre, aunque sea desde ahí.-

Ya junto a la ventana, vimos el carruaje en que esa dama estaba partiendo. Era un carruaje magnífico, y denotaba que esa dama quizás era de mucha mejor posición de la que me hubiera imaginado antes."

"-Se ha ido.- Suspiró la niña en cuanto el carruaje se alejó. Justo en ese momento pensé en que quizás había cometido un grave error; cosa que se me hizo presente a la mañana siguiente. Como el Gran duque había querido bailar hasta el amanecer, fue imposible pensar que alguien se fuera a dormir antes que el. Nos preparábamos para eso cuando mi Chiharu me pregunto si Kotono estaba conmigo. Le respondí que yo pensaba que estaba con ella. De inmediato pensé en la enorme estupidez que había cometido al aceptar cuidar a una muchacha que ni siquiera conocía. Estuvimos buscándola por todas partes, hasta que a eso de las dos de la tarde, un sirviente llegó a decirnos que una joven dama nos estaba buscando y parecía muy preocupada. Nos explicó que en un momento le dio tanto sueño que se quedó dormida en la primera habitación que encontró, y que si no escucho ninguno de nuestros llamados, o de los sirvientes que nos ayudaban a buscarla, era porque como el baile duró toda la noche, se encontraba tan agotada que durmió muy profundamente. ¡Quisiera Dios que la hubiéramos perdido en ese momento!"

La historia que estaba contando el general hizo que el viaje al pueblo abandonado fuera menos tedioso. Mientras mi padre parecía estar meditando sobre lo que escuchaba, lo único que yo pensaba era que me hubiera gustado que Tomoyo y yo hubiéramos conocido a mademoiselle Mihara y a su acompañante.

Continuara…

Hola una vez más a todos ustedes. Primero, me disculpo por el tremendo retraso en subir esta historia, pero con los arreglos que hicieron en la página, quise esperar a que todo regresara a la normalidad. ¿Creerían que este capítulo es en realidad dos capítulos de la historia original? Ya se imaginaran que tan cortitos están, y como los siguientes capítulos también son súper cortos, tendré que hacer esta clase de "edición" para asegurarme de que no estén tan cortos. A este nuevo ritmo, creo que todo acabará en dos semanas; máximo, tres. Para ayudarme un poco en esa tarea me apoyé con un poco de música, específicamente, el "Missa Solemnis" del buen Beethoven, junto a la lectura de la saga del "Guante Infinito" de Marvel, todo un clásico del comic, y a eso se puede agregar un poco de esos pequeños placeres que solo el buen Baco nos sabe proporcionar. Volviendo a la historia en si, puedo imaginar lo que piensan de este episodio en particular. Se que este encuentro parece intrascendente, y que la historia que el general esta narrando no parece tener la menor importancia, pero creanme cuando les digo que la tendrá en su momento. Ahora respondamos sus reviews.

JuliaSakura: Se podría decir que este capítulo también es de trámite, solo que este da mas pistas, o al menos eso espero. Cuídate.

Celina Sosa: Así es. Por eso al padre de Sakura no se le hicieron tan irracionales los motivos del general para visitar el pueblo abandonado. Pronto veremos que descubren.

JKatty: Ámame u ódiame, pero no me olvides. Ja, ja. Pequeña broma. -. Después de un poco de humor de quinta, te diré que me gusta mucho saber de ti cada semana, o cada dos semanas, si es que en una semana no puedes escribirme. Como podrás ver, tenemos intriga para rato. No digas que no eres talentosa. Puede que pienses que esto no es lo tuyo, pero en verdad lo haces muy bien. Aun me emociono cuando releo tu historia. Ahora, respecto a videojuegos con buenas historias, te recomiendo ampliamente cualquier juego de la serie Final Fantasy, pero en particular, los que están entre el IV y el VIII. Son obras de arte, sin importar si los juegas o no. Cuídate mucho y te deseo suerte en este fin de año. Ya falta poco para las vacaciones.

ultimate spider: Este capítulo es solo de tránsito, pero nos comienza a abrir paso para el final. Espero que sigas aquí lo que queda de esta historia, que ya no es mucho.

MyBabyGirl: Me agrada mucho ver tu apoyo, pero veo también que eres una autentica fan del S&S, como dije antes, veré que se puede hacer. Solo diré un último detalle: No soy chica, sino chico. Sigue por aquí por mucho rato. Se feliz.

Nalene: Felicidades por haber localizado el libro. Espero que lo disfrutes muchísimo, y que si este pequeño cuento que escribí sirvió para algo, que sea para dar a conocer una obra que mas gente debería leer. Claro que me refiero a "Carmilla". Ahora estoy casi seguro de que este capítulo te gustará mucho también. See you.

Lyz: No te preocupes por no mandar tu review de un jalón. Se que esta es una de las etapas mas pesadas el año, pues parece como si todos los maestros dejaran el trabajo mas pesado para antes de las vacaciones navideñas, pero al fin llegan las vacaciones. Solo debemos resistir un poco más. Espero volver a charlar contigo en poco tiempo. Te veo luego. Chao.

Anethe: Pues ya vez. Corriste con mucha suerte. Creo que en este caso si te sirvió que el sistema no jalara. Así es, ya se vio que onda con Sakura, pero para variar, ella es la única que no sabe nada. Yo también estoy en época de exámenes, pero ya falta poco para vacaciones, y solo por eso, vale la pena el sacrificio. Claro que me puedes agregar al MSN. Me dará mucho gusto hablar contigo. Perdón si escribí mal tu nick. Te veré entonces.

Bueno, es todo por ahora. La historia del general aun no ha terminado, y cuando termine, todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa; bueno, tal vez no sea tan sorpresa, pero a veces lo sorprendente de algo no tiene que ver con si es algo que ya se sabía o se sospechaba, sino con las circunstancias en que eso sucede. Sin más que decir, los dejo por ahora, que tengo el deseo de dejarme llevar un poco por mis fantasías megalómanas. (Solo ver como Thanos ha obtenido tanto poder...) Cuídense mucho y sean muy felices. Hasta muy pronto.


	11. Revelación

**CAPITULO 11**

**REVELACIÓN**

Mientras el bosque aún nos indicaba que faltaba algo de tiempo antes de llegar al pueblo, seguimos escuchando la historia del general con gran interés. Sobre todo mi padre parecía mostrar un gran interés en conocer el desenlace.

"Nada mas llegamos a casa, empecé a pensar que había cometido un grave error al aceptar a esa criatura a mi cargo. Para empezar, no era una chica muy saludable, y siempre mostraba una excesiva languidez. Le gustaba tener su habitación cerrada con llave durante las noches, y nunca bajaba de ella en las mañanas. Además, un día descubrimos por casualidad que en muchas de esas mañanas ella no estaba en su habitación, aunque lo raro de esto era que la puerta de su habitación seguía cerrada. Digo que no estaba porque en esas ocasiones se le vio caminando fuera del castillo; caminando como si fuera en trance. Lo único que concluí en ese momento es que era sonámbula. Que idiota fui."

"Pero esa preocupación pronto se desvaneció al aparecer una mucho mas grave: Mi pequeña Chiharu comenzó a verse bastante mal. Ella me contaba de aterradores sueños en los que veía cosas que le horrorizaban. Otras veces veía como si una especie de fiera rondara al pie de su cama y que esta le atacaba; incluso me dijo que algunas veces veía una silueta muy similar a la de Kotono. Después vinieron una serie de sensaciones, una era hasta cierto punto, placentera pues le recordaba la sensación de estar contra la corriente de un riachuelo. Después vino una que describía como si dos agujas al rojo se enterraran en su pecho muy profundamente. Por último se le presentó una sensación como si estuviera siendo estrangulada, y finalmente… mi pequeña… mi angelito… se quedó inconsciente."

Yo escuchaba cada frase del general con mucho interés, pero también con mucho miedo, puesto que lo que yo escuchaba eran mis propios síntomas. Me aterrorizaba saber que también podría morir como lo hizo _mademoiselle_ Chiharu. ¡Pero me sorprendí aún mas al escuchar que los hábitos de esa chica eran exactamente los mismos de Tomoyo!

Al fin llegamos a las ruinas del pueblo. Era un lugar que en ese momento lucía triste, e incluso aterrador. El solo pensar que antes ese había sido un poblado bello y prospero, gobernado por la ilustre familia Daidouji me resultaba difícil de creer. El miedo me inundaba por completo mientras bajaba de la carroza. Todos guardábamos un silencio que a mi se me hacía sepulcral. Después de una pequeña caminata, estábamos dentro de las ruinas del castillo Daidouji.

-Y esto fue en otro tiempo, la opulenta residencia de la familia Daidouji.- dijo al cabo de un rato el general. -Fue una mala familia cuyos anales se escribieron con sangre. Es horrible que aún sigan atormentando a la raza humana desde lo más profundo de sus tumbas. Vengan. La capilla de los Daidouji se encuentra un poco mas abajo.- y el general señaló una edificación completamente gris.

Mientras bajábamos, se escuchaba el sonido de un leñador haciendo su trabajo, y el general pensó que no sería mala idea preguntarle si conocía donde estaba la tumba de la condesa Motoko.

-Tenemos un retrato de la condesa en casa, general. Supongo que le gustaría verlo.- dijo mi padre. -Le agradezco la oferta, mi buen amigo, pero no hace falta, ya que creo haber visto ya a la modelo, y eso es precisamente lo que vengo a confirmar a este pueblo olvidado de Dios.-

-¿Pero como?- dijo mi padre completamente sorprendido por ese comentario. -¡Si la condesa esta muerta desde hace mas de un siglo!-

-No tan muerta como creemos, según he oído.-

-Confieso, general, que usted me ha desconcertado por completo.-

-Por ahora solo me queda un consuelo, mi amigo. Un solo interés: Cobrar la venganza que el cielo reclama mientras aun exista una mano mortal para hacerlo.-

-¿Pero en que consiste esa dichosa venganza?- preguntó mi padre.

-¡En decapitar al monstruo!- respondió el general de forma furiosa, mientras hacía el ademán de sujetar un hacha, para luego dejarla caer.

-¿Cortarle la cabeza?-

-Así es. Así se le dará muerte a esa aberración del infierno.-

Mientras el general hablaba, nos adentramos en el interior de las ruinas de la capilla de los Daidouji. Me sentía incomoda al pensar que los miembros de esa familia se encontraban sepultados en ese sitio.

-Sabe, creo que es justo que nos detengamos aquí para que su hija descanse de esta caminata. Además, así podré terminar de narrar mi historia.-

Y nos detuvimos en el mismo centro de la capilla. Yo me senté en el tronco cortado de un árbol, y mientras, llegó con nosotros uno de nuestros empleados a quien le pedimos que fuera por el leñador.

Al preguntarle al leñador si conocía sobre ese lugar, nos respondió que quien mejor nos podría responder eso era un viejo guardabosques, al que con gusto traería ante nuestra presencia. Cuando el general le preguntó el porque de que el pueblo hubiera quedado en ruinas, nos respondió lo siguiente:

-Fue perturbado por _los que vuelven_, señor. Varios fueron acosados hasta sus tumbas, identificados por los procedimientos habituales y exterminados del modo usual: por decapitación, por la estaca o por el fuego, pero no antes de que hubieran matado a muchos. Pero aun así el pueblo no quedo liberado, hasta que llegó un noble moravo. El, siendo tan hábil en esos asuntos como muchos de sus compatriotas, planeó una forma de destruir a la bestia. Se apostó en la torre de la capilla para esperar a que el vampiro saliera de su tumba. Una vez que lo vio salir, bajó a robarse el sudario del monstruo. Cuando este regresó y vio que no estaba su sudario, se puso furioso, y fue cuando vio al moravo, que lo retó a subir a la torre por su prenda. El vampiro subió velozmente a la torre, y justo cuando había llegado hasta lo alto, el moravo dio un rápido golpe con su espada, decapitando de una vez al monstruo. En cuanto amaneció, entrego el cuerpo a las autoridades, las cuales sin dilación lo empalaron y quemaron hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Obtuvo el permiso del jefe de la familia Daidouji para trasladar los restos de Motoko a otro sitio, pero con el paso del tiempo su ubicación se perdió y ningún ser entre los vivos sabe donde esta.-

Como se hacía tarde rápidamente, mandamos al leñador a que fuera a buscar ese viejo guardabosques que nos había mencionado, y mientras regresaba, terminamos de escuchar la historia del general.

"Como la salud de mi niña empeoraba y los esfuerzos de nuestro médico en nada ayudaban a su mejoría, mandé llamar a otro médico a que diera su opinión. Mientras ambos estuvieron en el cuarto de mi Chiharu, se oía como discutían vehementemente, y ellos salieron de esa habitación lanzándose recriminaciones.

-Caballero.- me dijo mi primer médico. -Mi colega parece sugerir que lo que usted necesita no es un doctor, sino un exorcista. Ja. Ja. Ja.-

-Disculpe.- dijo el otro médico. -Ya expondré mi punto de vista en otra ocasión, pero antes de irme debo sugerirle algo, general.- y dicho esto se sentó en una esquina y se quedó aparentemente pensando en alguna solución."

"Como ninguno de esos médicos me trajo alguna luz a mi problema, decidí salir a caminar para despejar mi mente y tratar de pensar yo mismo alguna solución. Como a los quince minutos, el médico que había mandado llamar me alcanzó y se veía muy apremiado. Me dijo que ninguna enfermedad natural y que los síntomas indicaban que la muerte ya estaba cercana. Cuando le pregunté que clase de mal era, me respondió que dejaba todo al respecto apuntado en una nota que me entregó, no sin antes decirme que no la leyera sino en presencia de un sacerdote, pues de otra forma quizás no le haría ningún caso. Antes de irse me dio la dirección de un hombre que tenía un conocimiento mucho mas amplio del tema, y me sugirió que lo contactara lo antes posible."

"En cuanto se marchó, abrí el sobre donde se encontraba esa nota, y a pesar de lo que me dijo la leí en ese instante. Tal vez en otras circunstancias eso me habría divertido bastante, y es que el doctor aseguraba que mi Chiharu era atacada por un vampiro. Según el, los pinchazos que mi ángel describía eran causados por aquellas dos piezas dentales tan características de los vampiros, y la mancha que se veía cerca de su garganta era el lugar donde el vampiro la había mordido. Siendo honesto, todo eso me pareció una tontería y un desvarío de parte de ese médico, pero estaba tan desesperado que no dudé en seguir las indicaciones que estaban escritas en la nota."

"Esa noche me aposté en la antecámara de la habitación de Chiharu armado con una espada y la puerta entreabierta, a la espera de lo que pudiera suceder. Cerca de la una, vi un gran objeto negro que rápidamente se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a hincharse a gran velocidad. Sin esperar mas entré y esa cosa se deslizó al suelo con rapidez, y al seguirla con la vista, me encontré frente a Kotono que tenía una expresión feroz de alerta. Me lancé a golpearla pero ella lo esquivó moviéndose hacia la puerta mas rápido de lo que toma parpadear. Corrí a donde estaba esa bestia y sin cerrar los ojos, lancé un nuevo golpe, solo para ver que mi espada se rompía al chocar contra el muro, pues ella había desaparecido. Después de eso movilicé a todo el castillo para buscar a Kotono donde estuviera. Forzamos la puerta de su habitación, pero ella no estaba ahí. Antes de que amaneciera, mi dulce y tierna Chiharu, la mas hermosa de todas las flores, había muerto."

Después de contar esa parte el semblante del general reflejaba todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que traer eso de vuelta a su mente le provocaba. Nadie dijo una sola palabra. Mi padre salió un momento hacía una capilla lateral, mientras la señorita Mizuki permanecía a mi lado y yo seguí sentada. Tal vez ambas hubiéramos querido conversar un poco sobre lo que acabábamos de escuchar, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso sería de muy mal gusto. El general suspiraba con profunda tristeza, y la verdad es que esa historia me dejo bastante alterada al pensar que yo podría terminar igual. Me reconfortó mucho escuchar la voz de Tomoyo que decía que al fin había llegado y que anunciaba que pronto estaría con nosotros. Como dos minutos después, vi la frágil y sutil figura de Tomoyo entrar a las ruinas de la capilla a través de un arco decorado con unas grotescas gárgolas, pero eso no me importó al ver a mi adorada amiga llegar por fin a mi lado.

Estaba a punto de levantarme para saludarla, cuando el general lanzó un tremendo grito y, tomando el hacha que el leñador había dejado en el suelo, se lanzó hacia Tomoyo con obvios deseos de matarla. El ver esa escena me horrorizó por completo. Pensé que el general había enloquecido y que los recuerdos le hicieron confundir a mi amiga querida con el monstruo que mató a _mademoiselle_ Chiharu. Por un momento imaginé a Tomoyo siendo despedazada por el general, cortándola con esa hacha.

Intenté gritarle a Tomoyo que escapara, pero esa intención se desvaneció ante lo que vi: el rostro de Tomoyo había cambiado por completo. Se veía terrible y grotesco, y siseaba mientras retrocedía algunos pasos.- ¡Muere, maldita!- gritó el general cuando trató de golpearla con el hacha, pero ella lo esquivó con mucha facilidad y le sujetó el brazo con su delicada muñeca. El luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero le resultaba imposible liberarse de esa mano que le aprisionaba. Fue la mano del general la que se abrió dejando caer el hacha, y antes de que esta tocara el suelo, Tomoyo había desaparecido.

Después de ver eso me quedé inmovilizada de terror. Estaba completamente confundida y asustada. Lo primero que hice al poder moverme fue tratar de llamar a Tomoyo, le gritaba con todas mis fuerzas para que me escuchara. -¿Se hacía llamar Tomoyo?- preguntó aun agitado el general. Solo le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza. -Si. Esa es Kotono. La misma persona que hace mucho tiempo solía llamarse Motoko, condesa de Daidouji. Váyase de aquí, señorita. Váyase de este suelo maldito lo mas aprisa que pueda. Vaya a donde el sacerdote y no salga de ahí hasta que regresemos. ¡Por favor huya y no regrese! ¡Quiera Dios que jamás vuelva a verla!-

Continuara…

Ya imagino lo que están pensando: ¿Cómo es posible que lo deje justo en lo más emocionante? Digamos que esto es lo justo. Digo, ya estamos a un solo capítulo de terminar con esta historia, y ahora que ya se han resuelto casi todas las dudas que había (Bueno, ni tan dudas.) no es tan malo dejar algunas mas para después como ¿Qué pasó con Tomoyo? ¿Dónde se encuentra su tumba? ¿Qué es lo que le espera tanto a ella como a Sakura? Esas y otras cosas las sabrán la próxima semana. Ahora respondamos sus reviews:

Celina Sosa: Como habrás visto, la historia del general tenía todo en común con la de Sakura. Hasta a la protagonista. Ahora solo prepárate para el final.

Lyz: Imagino que tus suposiciones eran correctas. Ya solo queda prepararse para lo que pasará al final de todo este lió. Espero que te esté yendo bien en tus exámenes y que logres aprobarlos sin mucha dificultad.

JKatty: Siempre me gusta dar ánimos, sobre todo si se trata de chicas tan lindas y hermosas como estoy seguro que eres tú. Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu trabajo y debo decirte que tengo ya curiosidad de leer esa historia de "Ojos de fuego", sobre todo si es de Stephen King. Te daré un tip: si nunca has leído "El resplandor", no lo hagas, al menos, no hasta que hallas visto la película. Actúa Jack Nicholson en el papel principal y dirige Stanley Kubrick. Te la recomiendo ampliamente. También es de Stephen King así que se que la disfrutaras. Si no la puedes ver, entonces busca el libro. Igual y te encantará. Sobre los Final Fantasy, te recomiendo la historia del VI, que aquí conocimos como el III. Es la mejor de todas. También te agradezco por el review que mandaste al one-shoot que escribí sobre Tomoyo. Dios, Como quiero a esa chica. Me dio mucho gusto que te haya gustado. Solo me resta desearte suerte y que espero que hallas disfrutado este capítulo.

ultimate spider: Supongo que este capítulo te gusto bastante, y se que el final no te decepcionara. Nos veremos entonces.

Aneth: Ahora viste como terminó la historia del general. De hecho, viste como casi termina ya la historia. De la madre, o según yo "supuesta madre" me imagino que solo es una especie de sirviente que hace muy bien su papel, y digo imagino, por que el maestro Le Fanu nunca aclaró esa situación. Te quise dar mi dirección en Hotmail para que pudieras agregarme, pero hasta el último recordé que los signos ya no se pueden leer aquí, así que paraevitar mas líos lo haréyo mismo. Gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes, que aún me faltan dos, o uno si exento una de mis materias, pero la verdad no creo hacerlo. Te deseo buena suerte en los tuyos, y de antemano, mi más sentido pésame por que tengas que esperar tanto antes de ser libre. Te veo luego.

Pues estos son todos por ahora. Espero verlos para disfrutar todos juntos del final de esta historia. Espero que mientras ese momento llega disfruten mucho de sus vidas. Hasta pronto.


	12. Ordalía y ejecución

**CAPITULO 12**

**ORDALÍA Y EJECUCIÓN**

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de ese sitio, pero detuve mi carrera justo en el mismo sitio donde había estado Tomoyo, y es que frente a mí se encontraba un sujeto completamente vestido de negro, con un sombrero de ala ancha que ocultaba su rostro por completo. Ni siquiera pude gritar de lo aterrorizada que estaba. Me quedé completamente paralizada.

El general se acercó con lo que parecía una sonrisa diciendo: -Vaya; el hombre en persona. Es bueno verlo por fin aquí, barón.- y cuando estuvieron cerca ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

Mi padre regresaba en ese momento y el general le hizo una seña para que se acercara a donde estaban. Supongo que el general le presentó a mi padre a aquel hombre que llevaba el título de "barón". Ese hombre sacó de su bolsillo un papel que parecía ser muy viejo y que imagino que era un mapa; digo esto porque de vez en cuando, dejaban de leer un rato el papel para observar ciertas partes de la capilla. Luego, se movieron de donde estaban y comenzaron a moverse siguiendo el contorno de una de las paredes, al tiempo que ese hombre raro leía un libro como de bolsillo que se veía tan viejo como el dichoso mapa. Al llegar a cierta parte del muro lateral, empezaron a remover la hierba que había crecido en ese sitio, como si buscaran algo.

Mientras estaban en esa tarea, el leñador regresó y le pidieron que usara su hacha para romper el yeso de esa parte del muro. Después de algunos golpes, el yeso se cayó y reveló algo que había estado oculto por más de cien años: la cripta perdida de Motoko, condesa de Daidouji. El general lanzó un suspiro y me pareció como si agradeciera al cielo por ese descubrimiento.

-¡Por fin hemos encontrado la tumba de la condesa Motoko! ¡El monstruo finalmente esta acorralado! Y todo se lo debemos a usted, barón.-

-No es necesario dar esa muestra de gratitud, general. Esto era algo que debía de hacerse desde hace mucho.-

-Mañana a primera hora estará aquí el representante de la inquisición para ponerle fin a este problema como es debido.- agregó el general.

Luego volvieron a bajar el tono de su voz, pero a veces volteaban a verme, por lo que supongo que hablaban de mí. El sujeto que llamaban barón se quito el sombrero en ese momento, por lo que puedo decirles como era: No parecía tener más de veinticinco años, y era de cabello castaño. Parecía tener una expresión muy seria, pero a mi se me hizo algo interesante. Mi padre se acercó a mí y me sacó de la capilla mientras me daba muchos besos muy desesperadamente.-Es hora de irnos de aquí, mi Sakura, pero antes debemos ir a donde esta el sacerdote y convencerlo de que nos acompañe.-

Cuando fuimos con el sacerdote, el estuvo gustoso de acompañarnos a casa. Debo confesar que lo primero que esperaba al llegar a casa, era ver si Tomoyo ya estaba ahí. Desde luego, no había el menor rastro de su presencia en todo el castillo, pero eso solo me causó mas pesar. Tal vez piensen que fui muy tonta al esperar a que ella aun estuviera ahí, pero mi mente no alcanzaba a distinguir con claridad lo que había sucedido en esa capilla maldita. Ahora que reflexiono sobre esa vez, no dejo de pensar en lo ingenua que era.

Esa noche se me hizo horrible por lo que les narré, y mis nervios se alteraron más por los arreglos que se hicieron: La señorita Mizuki y dos criadas estarían en mi habitación, mientras el sacerdote y mi padre montaron guardia en la antecámara. No fue sino hasta algunos días después que empecé a entenderlo todo. Una vez que Tomoyo se hubo marchado mis sufrimientos nocturnos desaparecieron.

Al día siguiente, mi padre, el general, el sujeto noble del que les he hablado y un representante de la inquisición fueron al pueblo abandonado a llevar a cabo los procedimientos de rutina para estos casos. Se abrió la cripta de la condesa y tanto mi padre como el general reconocieron a la pérfida y hermosa huésped; su rostro tan vivo como cuando la conocimos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y ningún olor a cadáver se percibía del féretro. Dos médicos que venían de parte de la inquisición pudieron constatar que había una respiración tenue y que el corazón tenía actividad. Su carne era perfectamente elástica y no había el menor signo de rigidez _post mortem_. El féretro se encontraba bañado en sangre y el cuerpo se encontraba inmerso en ella. No cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de un vampiro. De acuerdo al procedimiento habitual, el cuerpo fue sacado del féretro para después clavársele una estaca en el corazón. En ese momento emitió un agudo chillido de dolor. Inmediatamente fue decapitada y del cuello salió una gran cantidad de sangre. La cabeza y el cuerpo fueron entonces quemados en una pila de leña y las cenizas arrojadas al rió. Esto que les acabo de contar lo saqué de la copia del informe que la comisión imperial entregó a mi padre. Si yo hubiera visto eso en persona, probablemente habría enloquecido.

Creerán que les he narrado esta historia con toda tranquilidad. Falso. En lo personal desearía haber olvidado ya esa espantosa pesadilla que hacía mis noches y mis días horribles así como la soledad algo insoportable, pero era necesario que ustedes supieran lo que me sucedió para que, tal como les dije al principio de mi narración, puedan cuidarse en caso de que lleguen a estar en una situación así. No deben nunca ridiculizar esas extrañas creencias, pues al hacerlo arriesgan mucho más que sus vidas.

Ahora creo que es conveniente que les hable un poco de ese hombre que ayudó a encontrar la cripta perdida de la condesa. Su nombre es Shaoran, barón de Clow, y en ese entonces había establecido su residencia en Viena, donde vivía con una renta muy pequeña, que era lo que quedaba de las otrora principescas posesiones de su familia en Estiria. Es un estudioso del tema del vampirismo, y de el he aprendido muchas cosas al respecto. Ha demostrado que los vampiros presentan un estado saludable tanto en sus tumbas como cuando se mezclan con la sociedad. Que si son inhumados en plena luz del día, sus cuerpos muestran las características que presentaba el cuerpo de la condesa, aunque aún no explica el como es que salen de sus tumbas sin el menor desorden.

Muchas veces, el vampiro tiende a mostrar una extraña fascinación por alguna persona, muy similar a un enamoramiento, y no dejara de acercarse a esa persona sin importar los obstáculos que tenga que franquear para lograrlo. Drenará su vida poco a poco, prolongando hasta el último momento esa sensación, que le resulta semejante a un galanteo. Eso puede tardar semanas. En los casos ordinarios, el vampiro suele matar a su victima en una sola noche, dejando a su victima completamente seca. A veces, los vampiros suelen estar atados a ciertas reglas que son específicas de cada caso, y en este en particular, esa restricción estaba en su nombre; siempre de tres sílabas y con la letra "o" como única vocal. Verán que es cierto: Tomoyo, Kotono, Motoko.

Esa vez, el se quedó una semana con nosotros y nos narró como es que el sabía de la tumba de la condesa Motoko.

-Conservo muchos diarios y documentos de ese noble moravo de que me hablan, ya que el era mi antepasado. Entre esos documentos, resalta uno que habla sobre como conoció a una joven de la familia Daidouji, de cómo la cortejó, y de su correspondido amor. El, que por cierto, se llamaba Eriol y que ya llevaba el título de barón de Clow, se encontraba muy feliz ya que la condesa Motoko había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio y la familia de ella había dado su consentimiento. Pero uno de esos demonios nocturnos comenzó a acecharla y nada se pudo hacer para evitar que ella muriera. El se quedó sumido en un gran dolor por la pérdida de su amada y por la impotencia de no haberla ayudado. Recordando que ella, tarde o temprano, se convertiría en uno de ellos, y sabedor de que ella moriría bajo la triple muerte, se propuso que su amada jamás sería vejada de esa forma, por lo que ocultó la localización real de la tumba de la condesa. Fue hasta varios años después que el se dio cuenta del horror que había cometido por amor, por lo que dejó un documento donde detallaba donde estaba la tumba de la condesa y pedía perdón por la abominación que había cometido en nombre de sus sentimientos. Si tenía algún plan al respecto, la edad se lo impidió, y fue hasta muchos años después que la mano de un descendiente pudo llegar a hacer justicia, pero para muchos se llegó muy tarde.-

Notarán que hablo de el muy animosamente, y es porque el me agradó desde el principio y se me hizo algo triste el que tuviera que partir, pero desde luego no termino ahí. Después de que se fue, nos mantuvimos en contacto a través de cartas y debo decir que aunque parezca alguien muy duro, en verdad es muy sensible. No nos hemos visto muy seguido pero se que por lo menos me escribe una carta cada mes, y eso me hace sentir muy feliz. A decir verdad, el fue el que me convenció de relatarles esta historia para que aquellos que lleguen a leerla sepan que la amenaza de los vampiros es real; muy real.

El creé que he superado lo que me pasó entonces, pero es no es verdad. Muchas veces he visto en sueños la imagen de Tomoyo: en unas se ve tan angelical, dulce y radiante, y en otras la veo como siseando con furia mientras su rostro se tornaba a algo diabólico; tal y como sucedió en esa capilla.Y muchas otras veces despierto sobresaltada, imaginando que escucho los suaves y ligeros pasos de Tomoyo afuera de mi habitación.

**Fin.**

Y así hemos llegado finalmente al final de esta historia. Debo decir que fue un esfuerzo más grande de lo que pensé al principio, pero creo que después de todo bien valió la pena. Ya tenía pensado hacer esta especie de adaptación, por llamarle de alguna forma, pero me detuve por varios detalles. El más importante de todos es el nombre de la protagonista. Verán que anoté que Tomoyo tenía una restricción sobre su nombre; en la historia original la restricción del nombre se explicaba por medio de anagramas, que son nombres que se pueden escribir alterando el orden de las letras que los componen. Por ejemplo, Mircalla, Millarca y Carmilla. Si hubiera hecho esto con Tomoyo habría quedado espantoso, ¿o que dicen de nombres como Yomoto o Toyomo? A mí me habría dado asco poner así los nombres. Así que se me ocurrió que una restringir su nombre a aquellos que llevan la letra "o" sería más fácil, ya que esos nombres si abundan en japonés. Otro pero que tuve, y que nunca pude resolver fue el apellido del general. Como no pensé en ninguno, lo tuve que dejar así, ya que su verdadero apellido es Spiersdolf, y entre tanto nombre japonés, un apellido alemán hubiera sido muy chocante.

También me las tuve que ingeniar para tratar de meter algo de S&S, aunque siento que esta vez no me quedo tan bien como en otras ocasiones, pero de paso aproveché y puse un poquito de T&E, y lo pongo así porque me gusta mucho Tomoyo. Me cuesta mucho ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo como pareja, pero como se que a algunos si les gusta, quise poner un poquito como una especie de "fan service" barato. Espero que les haya agradado.

Ahora, sobre las costumbres vampíricas aquí retratadas, en ningún momento agregué algo de mis conocimientos propios sobre el tema, sino que respeté en ese sentido lo que el autor (el maestro Le Fanu.) puso al respecto. Tal vez algunos crean que están mal, pero no hay que olvidar que las características de los vampiros cambian según la región geográfica. Incluso es distinto el mito del vampiro en lugares tan relativamente cercanos como lo son Rumania o los Balcanes. Después de este inusual "detrás de cámaras", pasaré a responder sus reviews:

Celina Sosa: Espero que la historia en general haya sido de tu agrado y espero saber más de ti. Gracias.

ultimate spider: Supongo que el final debe haberte gustado (digo, la ejecución fue bastante gráfica.), así que solo me resta esperar a lo que vayas a subir. Te veré entonces.

JuliaSakura: No te preocupes que entiendo eso de los retrasos. Gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Lyz: Espero que todo haya salido bien en tus exámenes. También espero que tus suposiciones hayan sido las correctas y que esta historia te haya agradado mucho. Espero volver a saber de ti muy pronto. Te veo después.

Aneth: Me encanta leer tus reviews, y espero recibir más reviews tuyos cuando inicie alguna historia nueva. Espero que el final haya llenado tus expectativas y que tus dudas se hayan alcanzado a aclarar. Bye.

Por último, agradezco a todos los que en algún momento dejaron un review o que simplemente se tomaron la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Aquí es donde yo me despediría deseándoles lo que se suele desear en esta época, pero tengo que decirles que antes de navidad subiré un one-shoot S&S con motivos de estas fiestas. Me gusta aprovechar el sentimiento que esta época del año trae para inspirarme y de paso darles una historia de Sakura y Shaoran que si sea romántica. Mientras ese momento llega, me despido y les deseo buena suerte en todo lo que hagan. Gracias por su valiosa atención y nos estamos viendo.


End file.
